Hearts Intertwined
by xxbittersweet
Summary: Wendy is back with the people she loves, but a part of Peter still remains with her. She has not seen him in almost 2 years, but when something dramatic happens in her life, he is the only one she can turn to..wendyXpeter, lots of fluff and romance!
1. Lost without you

**Chapter one: Lost without you**

**Individual Chapter Rating: K, nothing much yet, just a bit of drama at the end, might scare the little ones. Will raise the rating soon though, when Peter is added to the mix. There is going to be some serious romance I can tell you that! He he, gotta have the loooove!**

**Disclaimer: You probably don't need to here this but anyway here it goes. I, sadly do not own the story or book or anything of Peter Pan, I am merly making this for my own enjoyment cause I love this story but I wanted to spice up the fluff a bit! Plus Jeremy Sumpter is so damn hot! drooling**

**Anyway here it goes! And PLEASE review! First fic and first Peter APn fic soooo please tell me wat you think!**

Wendy stared out her large window, out to the stars above and sighed deeply. She didn't regret her return; life was great overall and most of all she was back with the people she loved. Al the lost boys had found adoptive parents to take them in and her family were ecstatic at having her and her brothers back. But somehow, after all that had happened, life just didn't seem complete without him.

_Him _

She still remembered his face as if it had only been yesterday that he had flown in through her open window, asking her to come to Neverland, with him. His wavy blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes. The way he moved, smiled, acted made Wendy's heart melt with emotion.

_Peter Pan_

The name still sent shivers don her spine, just the thought of him made her head spin, while memories of their great adventures came back to her. A year and a half had already passed since she had returned from neverland but it seemed like forever. He said he would come back but how long could that take? She was sure he wouldn't forget her, not after what they had been through together, their battles, their aventures, their _kiss. _

Oh, that kiss had been so sweet, so innocent. A simple thing turned into something that would change the whole outcome of that adventure. Wendy had enjoyed every minute of it but at this moment all she wanted was to be with him, to be with Peter Pan.

Wendy turned and closed her suitcase. She was staying over at a friends house for the weekend and she was leaving soon. Picking up the heavy suitcase, she headed for the door. Making her way down the stairs, Wendy heard her parents talking downstairs in the hallway. She soon appeared there only to see Aunt Millicent , John, Micheal, father and her mother dressed in their best. How could she forget? They were all going to some dinner party at an old realations house. Wendy had never heard of them before but according to Aunt Millicent it was very important that the family was seen there, as it would help with "future prospects." Hover Wendy found it terribly dull and all the people there were stuck-up snobs who were, well, snobs. She was ever so thankfully not going because she had recently been in a fight with Aunt Millicent after she had refused her 6th suitor in a row. Wendy couldn't believe that her Aunt was even considering finding her a husband at this age! She was only 14, almost 15 and she was defiantly not ready for such an event. But anyway, because of her behavior, Wendy was to be "stripped of certain privileges" so she was not allowed to go to the party. Aunt Millicent did not know that she was actually saving Wendy from a whole night of boredom, rather than punishing her. Wendy watched Michael struggle as his mother tried to wipe a smudge off his nose, smiled, then went to help.

A few hours later, Wendy was at her friend Maria's house, and they were having a pillow fight in one of the bedrooms. Unfortunately for them their racket managed to arouse Maria's mother who quickly made her way through the bedroom door and told them to get some sleep. The girl giggled and hopped into their beds and dreamed their way to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wendy was sleeping peacefully when someone shook her awake . She sat up quickly and yelled:

"Peter!"

But it was only Maria's mother, looking at her through the darkness. It seemed to be very late, black skies still showed at the window, and Wendy had to squint to see to woman in front of her.

"What's going on?" Wendy said, looking confused.

The lady looked pale and her eyes were lifeless and grey as she opened her mouth to speak.

"There has been an…an accident dear" she said in a shaky and stuttering voice.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, getting out of bed.

"Well" said the caring mother, grasping Wendy's arm. "Your…your family were driving home from…from that party and the driver sm…smashed into a tree nearby the road. It was so dark they couldn't see. No…no-one survived."

All the colour seemed to drain from Wendy's face. Her legs felt like lead and her eyes lost any trace of the sparkling glow they once had. _No…no_

Nothing could have prepared her for this, she would never had expected…if she had known…_no_

"I'm ever so sorry dear" the kind lady said. "We will take you back home immediately"

Wendy looked around to see Maria sitting up in bed, not a trace of happiness left in her body, just, emptiness. She simply stared at her mother, looking horrified.

"Come on dear" Maria's mother whispered, pulling Wendy out of bed, as she was having trouble standing by herself. The shock was still evident in Wendy's eyes. Disbelieving what the mother had said, Wendy now resembled a ghost, moving slowly in the whispering wind. She merely nodded feebly, fighting back the wave of tears willing to pour out of her eyes, and picked her suitcase up roughly while heading out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC!

**Hope you like the first chapter! I know i loved writing it! Yes, yes there will be MUCH more romance in chappies to come, and Peter will be introduced in the next chappie, keep reading and PLEASE review! Cheers!**

**Abbey**


	2. Memories return

**Chapter Two: Memories return**

Individual Rating: T, just in case, after all the romance is on! Yay!

Author's Note: Hey guys, Its Abbey!Just finished the second chapter! Peter has been introduced in this chapter so yay! Can't wait till i can add some more romance! Anyway im well into the thrid chapter and dont worry i have no plan on abandoning this story so there will be plenty of chapters to come! The rating as i havesaid before will increase, or stay at T, im not sure, depends on what my mind thinks up! School is still going for another two weeks but after that i will be writing like mad so keep you eyes peeled. Anyone who loves fluff this fic is for you so read on! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review cause this is my first fic and i live on reviews. So PLEASE! Thanx, love ya heaps!xoxoxoxo and enjoy!

Disclaimer: This one im gonna give to peter and wendy to tell so listen closly!

wendy walks on stage, dragging peter

Wendy: "come on peter! they're waiting!"

Peter: "do i haaavee to?"

Wendy: "yes you do! you dont want to dissapoint them!"

Peter: "but that light is too bright! I cant see"

Wendy: "oh come on you baby!"

shoves peter into the spotlight

Peter: "No! wendy stop pushing!"

Abbey: "Oh well...puts on a dissapointed face...i guess ill have to go find Hook, im sure he will be delighted to do this.."

Peter: "OKAY! Ill do it! Just dont give the job to Hook!"

wendy chuckles under her breath

Wendy: "That's better, okay Peter, off you go!"

Peter: "Oh, oh alright! Abbey does not own any of the Peter pan stuff as you very well know, because if she did, Dragons would rule Neverland and flying socks would attack Peter...what the?"

Abbey: Tee hee!

Okay, here we go...

Chapter two: Memories return

To Wendy it seemed to take an age to reach her house, but when she did, she hardly heard Maria's mother as she explained what the police would do when they got there. Wendy sprinted up to her room and threw herself onto the floor, her eyes spilling out tears, she was blinded by pain. There was nothing good about her life, it was not worth living, it was useless. Wendy did not know how long she lay there, crying into the floor all the while. Her life was over.

"Wendy?"

A soft voice spoke from just behind her, and a hand brushed her face gently.

Wendy whirled around and saw…_Peter! _She threw herself upon him, crying hysterically with a mixed feeling of great sadness and great happiness filling her body. _Peter, Peter!_

Peter was caught by surprise at her sudden lunge towards him but he hugged her protectively and buried his in her soft hair. After a few wonderful seconds, he prized her off him and looked at her closely. He could see that through the 1 and a half years that they had been apart, Wendy had changed, ever so slightly, but it made Peter yearn for her even more. Her waist had more of a curve and her legs were firmer, more women-like than ever before. The short skirt and midriff top evidently worn because of the warm night, displayed her belly button and showed exactly where her curves lay. Even more of her legs were displayed to Peter than he had ever seen. Her eyes however were still the beautiful grey-blue and her kind face still remained. She was more gorgeous than even he remembered.

"I felt your pain, you were suffering" he said, gazing at her sadly. "What happened Wendy, what's wrong?"

Wendy merely shook her head and continued to cry softly onto his chest, her hands wrapped around his neck at she completely collapsed on top of him, still crying dramatically.

"Wendy" Peter repeated, looking at her as she cried. "What…"

"Take me back Peter, take me back! Let me go with you, I have no purpose here anymore! Please, I want to be with you, forever!" Wendy looked up into his handsome face, her hair falling over her eyes that were full of pain.

Peter merely Stared at herm not able to believe what she had said. _Back? _But he had thought she had said her place was here, that she wouldn't, couldn't come back. Peter had thought she had moved on, forgotten him, but no, here she was begging him to take her back? It didn't seem possible.

Wendy simply stared at him sadly, as she said;

"Please Peter"

Just like tat she leaned in and placed her lips on his, reminding him of her hidden kiss, forever and always belonging to him. The act of sweet affection lasted 3 or 4 seconds until Wendy pulled reluctantly back away from him, seeing that his eyes had closed when she had kissed him. As Peter slowly reopened his eyes, he moved so close to her that their noses were almost touching.

"If you wish it" he whispered.

And without another word, Peter slipped his hand in hers, and whisked her away, out to the starry heavens above.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC! Hope you liked the second chapter! Well the third is coming soon! In the mean time, please review! Cheers!**

**Abbey**


	3. Always Belonged

**Individual Rating:T, to be on the safe side!**

**Author's note: Hey guys! Really confused, it says on the "Reviews" that i have 4 reviews, but when i go there to look at them, there are none! Weird! Anyway keep the reviews comin! I hope you like this chappie, not much romance but it is a really important chappie for further on so read closly! I have just started chappie 4 cause i am in a bit ofa Writing mood, so good for you eh? This chappie is a bit longer than chappie 2, but that one was a bit short so sorry bout that. Well i'll leave you to it for now, but remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I loooove anyreviewi can get my hands on so go and review now! If you review more i will be spurred on to write fastertherefore giving you more stuff to read. Therefore its a win/win situation here! What have you got to lose! GO AND REVIEW RIGHT NOW! thanxa bunch, until the end of this chappie! xoxoxoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: Ooooh i am gettingsooo bored with this so bear with me...i don't own Peter Pan as you allknow so blah blah blah blah blah...**

**Okay! on with the story!**

**Chapter Three: Always Belonged**

Wendy woke to find sunshine pouring in at the tree's opening of Peter's hideout. A great sigh came from her lips. Neverland, she was home. But slowly, the terrible events of last night cam back to her. It didn't seem to be real, and yet, here she was, sitting on a Bear fur bed cover in the most wonderful, and magical place in the world. Wendy stood up and made her way out of the room, and out of the tree, to the jungle outside. She breathed in the familiar smell of the island and flew gently up, up until she reached a cloud right above the whole landscape where she could see everything Neverland had to offer.

In a small cove lay the Mermaid Lagoon; Wendy had a fleeting image of an evil face, and webbed hand, pulling her into the dark sea depths below.

Near the dense jungle on a high hill top was an Indian Camp; She smiled, Tiger lily had such a crush on John.

The Pirate Ship; ….

Hang on, _the Pirate Ship?_

Wendy whirled back around and stared hard at the ship out in the bay below her. There, before her very eyes, the Jolly Rodger sat firmly on the clear blue water. And unless she was very much mistaken…no, it couldn't be, but…

"Oh my god" said Wendy in amazement

It was.

Captain James Hook, was back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How could this be? Wendy had seen with her own eyes Hook fall dramatically into the dreaded crocodile's mouth, never to be seen again. Even Peter had crowed with delight at the sight of defeating him. There was no, possible way that he could have returned. Was there? And why was the Jolly Rodger still situated in its normal place in the bay? She was sure that Peter had told her that the remaining pirates, lost without a captain would sail off into the distance, never to be seen again. But no, they were still there Captain, crew and all as bold as brass, as if nothing had ever happened to make them leave.

Feeling confused and worried, Wendy soared off back towards the island.

As Wendy landed back on solid ground, she made her way out to the beach up ahead, hearing a faint, whistling tune coming from her right. Knowing who it must be, Wendy ran down the sand until she reached the place where a boy was sitting, staring out at the sea as he played a little song on his panpipes.

"Hello Peter" she said, standing behind him. Peter turned and, seeing who it was, smiled broadly and motioned for her to sit down.

"Finally decided to get up the Miss Sleepyhead?" Peter joked, laughing at her.

"Hey!" Wendy shouted, tickling him in the ribs making him rolling around on the sand, laughing while trying to push her off. Wendy stopped tickling him and he lay in the sand, staring up at her with his gorgeous blue eyes.

It was only then that she noticed the differences in Peter that were now evident as he looked up at the clouds above. Peter was still slightly taller than Wendy, even though she had grown up in the real world for 1 and a half years. His legs were longer, his feet were bigger, and Wendy could even see a well toned, muscular chest, much more so than the usual 13 year old Peter. In fact, he looked even about the same age as Wendy too, almost 15. But how could this be? Peter wasn't supposed to grow up; he was, well, Peter Pan!

Wendy came out of her "trance" and noticed that she was still staring at Peter, she blushed and turned away.

"What is wrong with you?" Wendy thought to herself. "Why are you so nervous around him? It's just Peter…" Wendy had never felt this way before, towards anyone, let alone Peter. She had always had a liking for Peter but it had never been this strong before, it was all so…confusing.

"Peter" Wendy said quietly. "Have you noticed, can you see any…changes in yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Said Peter, sitting up slowly to face her.

"Well, you look older…" Wendy trailed away softly, she know Peter was very sensitive about this subject, so she didn't want to take it too far.

To her complete surprise, Peter hung his head. "I know" he said sadly. "Ever since you left, I have been getting older, day by day. I don't know why, Wendy please help me."

Wendy racked her brain, trying to think of what could have caused this unusual turn of events. "Well Peter" she said finally. "The only connection I can make out, is that you started to grow up, as soon as I left, right?" Peter nodded, listening carefully.

"Well, do you, I mean, did you…" Wendy seemed to be deciding whether she should say it or not. "When I left, how did you feel?"

Peter stared into her beautiful face for a minute, and then answered in a voice full of sadness. "I, I felt as if my world had fallen apart. I m…missed you so much, I was never happy, the skies were always grey. You were my whole world, Wendy."

Wendy blushed again, but saw Peter lower his head, his eyes filling with tears. "Peter, don't cry" Wendy said softly.

"Peter quickly wiped away his tears and pretended to be as strong as he could. "I'm not crying, Peter Pan doesn't cry."

Wendy moved closer and lifted his chin to face her. "Don't worry, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

The two teenagers smiled sweetly at each other, but suddenly something stirred in Wendy's memory that made her pull away from Peter, frowning. "What?" Peter said, looking concerned. "Why didn't you tell me Hook was back?" Wendy asked, a questioning look playing around her face.

Peter turned to look back at the sea, a dark expression on his face. "I don't know how they came back." He said. "The crew had sailed away from Neverland, and Hook was defiantly gone for good after the croc swallowed him. But, a few days after you left, they came back."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked quickly, staring at Peter. "They were gone forever; you said so yourself, they can't just come back, they just can't"

"They have" Peter said grimly, I don't know how, or why, but they have, Wendy"

Both of them sat in silence for a few seconds, then Peter spoke. "Well, we better get back, some pirates will be doing their daily rounds near this shore, and if they see you…"

Wendy did not need to hear anymore. She knew only too well what the Captain would do if he knew that she was once again in Neverland. A small image came back to her, that piercing gaze, those red eyes. It brought cold shivers down her spine.

They both stood up and Peter grasped Wendy's hand before they started to soar over the treetops, back to the Hideout willow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC! **

**Hope you liked it and i will update soon i promise! just hold tight and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Old friends, old ememies

**Individul rating: T, as always, can't be too careful!**

**Author's Note: YAY! I GOT REVIEWS! thankyou to all those people who reviewed i love you sooooooo much! This had made my day and spurred me on to write this chappie in record time! Oooohh, the plot thickens...this chappie is the base for the next 2 which are going to start involving Hook! (about time too) and try and guess who the "secret charecter" in this chapter is and why this charecter hasen't been introduced way sooner! I know some of you would have probably wondered why...anyway back to the story. The story will deepen in the next few chapetrs cause these first couple have only been the basis! So please keep on reviewing in the mean time. Oh and the next few chappie's will be slower to write cause the new school week has started...joy. Oh well, until next we meet my friends, tudalou!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah whatever! I really dont feel like saying this and you know it all anyway!**

**here we go!...**

**Chapter 4: Old friends, Old enemies**

"Take that!" Peter shouted, swinging at Wendy violently with his sword.

Wendy dodged it quickly and lunged at him, thrashing her own sword.

"Whoa Wendy take it easy!" Peter laughed, seeing Wendy puffing as she turned around, her sword raised high. "I see you haven't lost you fighting skills!"

"Not in a million years!" Wendy laughed, as she dodged another swing from Peter. "Well I'm glad you are back, because now I have someone to practice on!" Peter replied, finally pinning her against the wall, grinning. Wendy simply smiled cheekily right back at him; until they were so close they couldn't get any closer. After they both realised what they were doing, they pulled away from each other, blushing hard.

Peter turned back to Wendy and took her hand once more in his. "Come on" he whispered. "I want to show you something" Wendy gazed at him, that unknown feeling coming back to her, as they flew away from the willow and towards a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy exclaimed, walking towards the edge of the cliff, her eyes wide. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The most glorious sunset had spread itself right across the sky as the Sun slowly disappeared over the horizon. The waterfall down below was reflecting the shining lights of pink and orange, making it look as if it was sparkling like diamonds. Wendy turned to Peter, smiling sweetly.

Peter smiled right back and sat down on the edge of the cliff, as Wendy followed. They sat there for a moment, admiring the wonderful view. Until Wendy said;

"It's simply beautiful"

"Yes…you are" Peter replied, blushing slightly as he avoided her gaze.

"Oh, well…thank you Peter" Wendy said, rather awkwardly, also blushing.

The two went quiet, and all that could be heard was the soft trickling of the waterfall, smashing into the rocks below.

"M…Michael would have loved to see this" said Wendy, her eyes suddenly full of sadness. "He always liked bright colours"

Peter looked up at her, and asked softly "What happened Wendy, why were you crying in your room. Why did you come back here, and why didn't you bring John and Michael."

Wendy looked up at him, tears swelling in her blue eyes. "They…they died in a car crash, Peter. Even Aunt Millicent, all of my family, gone…" Here voice trailed away as she sniffed loudly, willing herself not to cry.

Peter merely sat there, amazed at what he had heard and now feeling the sadness within Wendy's heart. He realized that he was suddenly feeling something he had not felt in a long time, ever since when Wendy had last been in Neverland. But this time the feeling was stronger. Much stronger in fact than any feeling he had ever experienced.

Wendy looked once more at Peter, after wiping her eyes. And she noticed that he had a very peculiar expression on his face. As if he was deciding whether or not to do something.

"Peter" Wendy said softly. "What's the matter?"

Peter stared at her and swallowed hard. "Um…W…Wendy, you know when we were on Hooks ship, last time you were here, and when we were in your room…you…when you gave me…"

"A thimble?" Wendy guessed, blushing. "Yes Peter? What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if…well…"

"Just spit it out Peter!"

"Would you like me…I mean…would you like one in return?"

"Oh…" Wendy whispered, blushing once more and staring at Peter awkward face. "Okay…"

Peter, looking petrified, moved closer to her and ever so slightly placed his lips on hers. A surge of relief seemed to flow through his body and he relaxed as he continued to press lightly on her soft lips. Wendy simply pressed back and raised her arms so that they rested gently on Peter's neck as they sat there intertwined with each other's happiness.

Peter slipped his hands around her waist as he became more confident, and, after what seemed like nothing to them, they reluctantly pulled away from each other, neither releasing their grip on the other.

Their noses were still toughing as they opened their eyes and stares at each other with loving eyes. Neither one knew quite what to say, but they simply beamed at each other through the ever coming darkness.

However they weren't aware that they were not the only ones watching the sunset from this very cliff. A sparkle inside a nearby bush, hidden among the leaves was watching closely with narrowed eyes. Secretly, the figure dashed off, eager to tell the news.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC!**

**And there goes Chapter 4! Yes, yes thankyou! I know it was marvolous! bows to random applauding crowd Thankyou! Thankyou! Well, chappie 5 is on its way...! Cheers,**

**Abbey**


	5. Escaping Whispers

**Individual rating: T, as usual**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! ooooh! more reviews! does a little dance sooo happy thankyou! I'm gonna reward you for being such good fans by putting up this chappie! So, thats about all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Phe! PA-LEEZE! lol**

**Chapter 5: Escaping Whispers**

"Are you sure this is safe Peter?" Wendy asked, a slight note of fear in her voice.

"Don't be such a scardey cat Wendy" Peter laughed, pulling her forward towards the lagoon. "Well let's just say I haven't had the best experiences with those…things"

"Come on Wendy! They won't hurt you!" Peter cooed, pulling her along.

Wendy followed reluctantly, keeping close behind Peter all the while. As they reached the water's edge, Peter knelt down and made a low whistling sound. Immediately, several scaly, slimy heads appeared out of the dark water, clicking and chirping quietly. Wendy stared cautiously at the mermaids, watching their every move. As Peter talked to the water-creatures, Wendy gazed at the ocean beyond the lagoon and saw a faint outline of a pirate ship, stationary on top of the cool water.

Peter stood up and backed away from the water, the mermaids disappearing under the water as he did so. Wendy got up, and, seeing a worried look on Peter's face, asked him what was wrong.

"Peter, what…" she began.

"He knows" Peter moaned, moving closer to Wendy.

Wendy simply stared, her worst fears coming true. "No!" She exclaimed. "How?"

Peter turned away, not looking at her and said shortly "Tink"

"But why…hang on…" Wendy trailed off.

Now that she came to think about it, she had not seen the little fairy ever since she returned to Neverland. This was highly unusual in itself, as she was usually always flying around Peter somewhere, flitting in and out of Wendy's business like a firecracker. But where was she? Tinkerbell was nowhere to be seen.

"Peter? Where is Tink?" Wendy asked, frowning slightly.

Peter started to move restlessly, looking at her with dark eyes and a mean expression.

"Tink has…um…changed her opinion slightly" he said grimly.

"What do you mean _changed her opinion_, Peter?" Wendy coaxed, pulling him back around to face her.

"She just got so jealous Wendy, she was so unreasonable, you know how she gets." Peter began. "Seeing how much I missed you, she got annoyed that she couldn't get my attention. And, as I said to her that I wouldn't stop missing you, she exploded and said something about 'You will regret this Peter' and flew away as fast as she could.

"But...I don't understand Peter…" Wendy quietly replied, staring at him in amazement. "What did she do?"

Peter looked right at her, into her charming face, and replied; "Wendy, she has started to work for…for Hook"

Wendy gasped, clamping a hand to her mouth. "No!" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "She wouldn't dare do that to you!"

"Well, she has" Peter answered shortly, kicking the ground angrily with his foot. "And if these mermaids are correct, she has found out about you, and has without a doubt, told Hook"

Wendy cursed and looked out once more at the open sea and pirate ship. She didn't believe it. _Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell!_

Wendy knew only to well what that fairy had thought of her but never would she have thought that this little being would betray Peter like this. Not only that, she had joined the one person whom Peter hated most. Captain James Hook.

Nobody spoke for a moment, then Peter seemed to come to his senses slightly and he moved closer to Wendy, running a finger down her soft cheek.

"Don't' worry Wendy" Peter whispered. "He won't hurt you while I'm here"

"I know" Wendy replied, speaking as quietly as Peter.

Peter thought for a moment, his eyes very bright, then spoke his idea;

"Wendy, we have to hide you somewhere where Hook can't find you, how about the Indian camp? Tiger lily could organize something, when we get back to the hideout I'll go and ask her, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you say Peter" Wendy replied, rising with him, off the ground.

They made their way back to the willow, not flying too high in case someone happened to spot them.

Wendy suddenly realised that things were suddenly going to get a lot more complicated form now on.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Peter, are you sure I can't come with you?" Wendy asked for about the fifth time in a row.

Peter rolled his eyes and spoke calmly to her. "I'll be back in no time, and besides, we can't take any risks, I will be flying near the pirate ship and if Hook sees you…I don't want to take that chance"

Peter looked up to see Wendy face still shone with concern. "Stop complaining Wendy! Just stay put!" He gave her a reassuring smile and a small peck on the cheek, before hurrying out of the tree's opening.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wendy walked around the willow, picking up candles that ha fallen off the table and on to the floor. Why couldn't Peter get back soon? She was so worried!

Just then, Wendy heard a noise coming from just outside the door. "Hello?" she called, staring at the hole in the tree. No-one answered, so she turned back around, continuing to clean the floor and table.

"Hello Wendy" said and evil voice behind her.

Wendy whirled around and stared, horrified, into the eyes of Hook. A towering figure baring down on her with complete glee on his face. She gasped and tried to grab the nearest sword, but it was too far away to reach.

"Sweet dreams my beauty" Hook hissed.

Wendy looked confused, sweet dreams. But just then, a hard mallet hit her over the head with such force that she tumbled to the ground, losing conciseness immediately, as she blacked out from the willow around her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Voila! Thankyou once again! Chappie 6 is gonna be da BOMB! Thanx xoxoxox**


	6. Horror Within

**Individual Rating: still T got a bit of language, PG13+ stuff so warned you. Violence and stuff, so yeah**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Wow I love this chappie, got to be like one of my favourite and it's longer than most. Hope you like it and luckily for you Hook is introduced in this chapter and I really had fun creating it. Sorry this chapter has taken longer then the others but the holidays are almost here! It's the weekend now so I might even write the 7th chapter if I feel like it so yippee for you!**

**Disclaimer: You know it all, I merly wrote this for my own amusement and to please others who love Peter Pan as I do.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 6: The Horror Within**

"mrrrmmm" Wendy groaned, shifting her head as it lay uncomfortably on a hard wooden floor.

Her head ached from where it had been hit and her arms and legs didn't seem to want to move. She could hear voices and footsteps nearby but she did not open her eyes. Wendy wasn't entirely sure she wanted to face anything like that just yet.

She rolled over onto her side and groaned again. Unluckily her movement seemed to have attracted someone nearby, and she heard them laugh and drag her to her feet. Wendy looked up into the face of a rather vicious looking pirate, who had obviously been sent to watch guard over her as she awoke.

"Bout time missy, you come with me now" The pirate grunted at her, pulling her around roughly and pushing her outside. Wendy's eyes then lay upon a sight of which she hadn't seen in ages. A gleaming wooden deck with tall, elegant masts rising high above them with pure white sails tied up neatly at the very top. Many of the crew were dozing lightly or else gnawing at fish bones hungrily at odd corners of the ship. Up a little higher was some stairs, leading up towards the second level, which she remembered telling her stories from that very point, as the pirates sat listening closly from the lower level.

Wendy did not have much time to look around further however, as the strong pirate holding her had forced her through another door and flung her to the floor, where she hit hard, and painfully on solid ground.

"Be gone! You will not hurt her unless I give the word, it is I that take pleasure in doing that" A cruel voice spoke from the shadows ahead, and Wendy looked up, her hair falling over her eyes, to see Hook staring down on her with utter happiness on his face.

"Well, we meet again young Wendy" Hook said, his eyes very bright. "I see that in just the short time that has passed, you have already grown to become somewhat a woman, even more beautiful than ever I dare say"

"What is your meaning of keeping me here Hook!" Wendy snarled, giving him the most evil look she could muster.

"Why, for my own amusement of course" Hook replied, walking towards her slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. "I merely wanted to see how much you have grown, Wendy lady. I am sure that Peter is overjoyed to have you back, is he not?"

Wendy got up from the floor and glared at him, as she said; "I have not grown that much Hook, it has only been just over a year"

"Oh, but you have Wendy" Hook hissed "You have more than you could have imagined, both in spirit, and in beauty. I see the fire in your eyes already, these talents that would make you a very worthy pirate. What do you say?"

"Rot in the darkest depths of hell Hook!" Wendy shouted, trying to run from the cabin.

Hook grabbed her and held her very close, his eyes so bright with malice that it was alarming to watch. "I don't plan on you going anywhere just yet by beauty, there are many things I want to ask you. We must wait for your dear Peter to arrive before the real fun begins."

Wendy's eyes grew bigger and she struggled at his grip. "You wouldn't dare hurt Peter!" she yelled, fighting hard to escape his clutches.

Hook stared at her for a second, then replied; "Such strong feelings you have for thins boy Wendy, and I am sure he has them, if not stronger towards you. I remember that kiss you gave him on my ship that night. 'A thimble' as you called it. It's very essence shows how much you cared for each other…" He trailed off sadly, but regained his confidence almost instantly. "This captain wonders what else you have been up to while you have returned. He wonders if you have gone further this time Wendy, what have you been doing?"

Wendy looked away, determined not to look at him, her cheeks flushing pink.

Hook laughed. "Then you have gone further then, I can tell it in your eyes. He loves you greatly, doesn't he?"

Again Wendy did not answer; she was looking forcibly at one of Hooks highly polished shoes, making sure that she did not catch his eye.

"Too bad you do not feel like answering Wendy, but good for me. You see, I have awaited your return with great passion and I have no plan to let you settle in with that rascal as your prize" Hook pulled her outside onto the top deck and yelled to the crew below. "My good men! We have successfully managed to capture the beautiful Wendy from her Peter's clutches, and we will make sure that she will not forget the reign of Captain James Hook!"

The crew cheered and hooted, staring eagerly at Hook and Wendy for some kind of entertainment. Hook then pulled Wendy around to face him. "I'm going to enjoy this, even if you aren't, Wendy"

Wendy struggled and pulled, she could hear the sound of cheering and yelling pirates as Hook grabbed both her hand so she couldn't move. Grinning more widely than ever, she watched Wendy tremble with fear, before her clamped his mouth over her own, Pushing hard on her so she leaned back in disgust, however she could not pull away.

"Get away from her now you old bastard!" a voice yelled from just behind Hook.

Hook pulled away from Wendy and whirled around, staring into the face of Peter, who looked livid with rage.

"I said get away!" Peter yelled, brandishing his sword as he flew above Hook.

"Ah, I knew you would come Pan!" Hook yelled, as he watched the teenager stare at him, anger rippling in every inch of his body. "I knew you would do anything for your Wendy. Well let's see how well you react to this then my boy"

Hook leant back and swung his hook until it collided with a sickening 'clang' on Wendy's soft innocent cheek. The girl fell terribly hard, crashing down over the side of the higher deck and onto the wooden panels below. She did not move and inch after her limp body had smashed to the ground. Pirates cheered louder than ever and watched her fall and lie there with deep satisfaction.

"WENDY!" Peter cried into the sky and he flew, looking like a blur because of how fast he was going, rushing to her side.

Hook laughed and stood there, watching Peter with an evil glare.

"Wendy, Wendy?" Peter brushed away the hair that had fallen over her face and lifted her head and shoulders in his arms. "Oh, Wendy please wake up, please…" A single, cold, painful tear fell from his eye, as he knelt there; covering Wendy's body protectively with is arms. This was pain as he had never felt before, he had never had to endure this before, this agonizing, terrible feeling that grew from the very pit of his chest, until realization hit him, and a word sprouted in his mind that had never done before.

_Love_

Peter sat in shock, but what his brain told him, started to make sense. All the feelings he had towards Wendy, at all the times when they had been together, when they has kissed, all pointed to this one solution.

_He loved her _

There was no other explanation, and Peter was sure that it was true. He loved her, had always loved her, Wendy, _his _Wendy.

Peter turned slowly towards Hook, his eyes on fire and his body shaking with anger. He was so angry he couldn't speak, so angry, he…he…

"THIS WILL BE THE END OF YOU HOOK!" He yelled with such force that Hook was momentarily stunned.

Peter had every intention to fight Hook, to fight until he could fight no more, an anger so powerful had risen inside him, he must kill Hook…kill… But one look at Wendy's beautiful face, he realised what was more important to him right now. He wrapped his arms around Wendy's waist and legs, hoisting her off the ground with ease.

"This is far from over Hook" he snarled, as he soared away quickly towards the jungle, Wendy in his arms.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**And there we have it folks! Once again thankyou for all the reviws and keep them coming! I will give you chappie 7 in exchange for more reviews so HURRY HURRY HURRY! The more reviews I get the more quickly I write chapters! **

**Thanks again,**

**Abbey **

**a.k.a abs**


	7. Worthy Confessions

**Individual Rating: T, but should be 13+ cause there is some "kiss" scenes in this one, but you should be alright nothing too heavy. **

**Author's note: Phew that chapter was longer than any I have done so far so be thankful! I love it though, so sweet! Also thankyou for all the people who have reviewed! School has one more painful week and then I'm off for three weeks! Hallelujah! More time to write chapters then! Good for you! Anyway on with the disclaimer…bliss…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan stuff cause I admit I could never think up such ingenious stuff! Wow I could never compete with J.M Barrie! He is so good! **

**Chapter 7: Worthy Confessions**

"Will she be alright?" Peter asked, concern all over his face.

"It is touch and go from here on" said the healer. Peter had gone to the Indian tribe straight away to see if they could do anything to help Wendy. She still lay motionless on the soft bed, and hadn't made any sort of movement since she had hit the deck of the Jolly Rodger.

"Shall I take her to the Indian camp with you? So you can be there if she needs anything?" Peter asked, still staring at Wendy.

"No" The healer responded, shaking her head. "The best thing for her is to stay here where it is familiar and where you are. It will help her return to full health."

Peter nodded and thanked the Healer for her help. She then departed from the willow's opening ad disappeared. He knelt down beside Wendy, looking at her beautiful face with such pain he couldn't explain. Her eyes were shut tight and she lay there as if simply in a peaceful sleep. She looked more beautiful then ever before.

"Please wake up Wendy, please, I need you" Peter whispered, barely an inch away from her face. "You have no idea how much I need you Wendy, _my _Wendy"

He backed away from her, having just thought of a sudden idea. Quickly crossing the room, Peter dashed through the hole in the tree and flew away, intent on getting the information he needed.

As he circled the jungle, he spotted what he was looking for and descended downwards to his destination, quickly touching the ground and running to the place he wanted. He was at the fairy tree, and for good reason. There was a very wise fairy located here; Peter often came here for advice on things and what to do when times were rough. As he summoned the fairy from its hiding place within the fairy tree, he sat down on the jungle floor, waiting for him to arrive.

Soon after, the wise fairy appeared out of the leaves, slowly making his way towards the meeting place, his little wings sparkling in the light.

"What is it that has brought you to this place young Pan?" the fairy asked, in a small but deep voice.

"I have come to seek your advice wise one" Peter replied, bowing his head in respect.

"Naturally, naturally" The tiny being said, staring at Peter with large eyes. "Many people and creatures alike come here to hear my words of wisdom. But what is it that you particularly have in mind?"

Peter spoke politely and courteously, most unlike his usual self. "I am here so that you can help me…"

"Revive your Wendy?" the fairy interrupted, smiling mysteriously. "I see that you care for her very much, young Pan. Such love I have never seen in you before. She is still sick is she not?"

"Yes" Peter said shortly, thinking of poor Wendy, in her very deep sleep back in the willow. "I want to know what will cure her. What will make her wake up? Please help me, I…I need her."

"Hmmm" The old fairy stared at Peter for a moment, not saying a word, then spoke once more; "It seems that the only way to revive her is to bury yourself deep into her thoughts and memories, meaning that you must find something or a series of things that spark something in her memory. This will allow her to awaken. But be warned Pan; only you can break the sleep, as it is you she cares most about. Remember your happiest moments and she will come back to you."

"T…thank you wise one" Peter stammered, getting to his feet.

"Not at all my young boy, now go and revive your Wendy" the fairy whispered, gliding away through the trees, and out of sight.

Peter sat there, thinking of what memories had the most impact on Wendy. After a while he decided that he would be able to think more clearly at the willow, so he rose gently off the ground and made his way back to the tree, think all the while about what could possibly spark Wendy's attention from this dreadful ordeal.

He touched down lightly near the entrance and looked back to see two Indian guards which he had placed at the tree's doorway to protect Wendy when he was away. Peter nodded to them in thanks and headed inside.

His blonde hair was momentarily lit up as he passed the bright candles on the table. Peering through the doorway to Wendy's room, he let out a sigh of relief to see that she was still laying motionless on the bed, still where Peter had placed her a day before. He remembered how that dreadful day he had not left her bedside once, in hope that she would suddenly awaken, throwing back her soft curls and hugging his in welcome.

Suddenly, and idea sparked in his mind, and he ran across the room and started searching frantically. He found what he was looking for under a pile of leaves near the fire. Peter picked it up and carried it over to Wendy's bedside. Kneeling down at the edge of her bed, Peter raised the panpipes to his lips, remembering how Wendy loved it when he played for her. How her eyes became bright like the moon, her beautiful head swaying to the music, sometimes singing along with that gorgeous voice of hers.

Peter took a deep breath and blew into his pipes, playing Wendy's favourite song with soft sounds at first, slowly getting louder, as he sat at her side.

"Come on Wendy..." Peter whispered "Come on…please wake up…please"

She did.

Wendy's eyelashes fluttered, butterflies shimmering in the light as her head moved slightly and her eyes snapped open. A smile spread across her face as she saw Peter.

"Hello Peter" she said, a broad grin on her face. "We meet again"

"WENDY!" Peter lunged himself towards her and hugged her in a tight embrace. She laughed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side, her eyes regaining their sparkling glow. She hugged him back and he lifted her off the ground, swinging her around in a circle, laughing with delight.

Bringing her back down to his level, he looked at her with his gorgeous eyes, warmth blazing from each of them. He had never felt so happy in his life.

"You're back, Wendy, my Wendy" Peter hugged her again, holding her tightly as if trying to protect her.

"Peter stop worrying, I'm fine, I'm fine!" Wendy assured him, wriggling out of his grip and smiling sweetly at him.

"You were slashed by a hook, thrown to the ground, you fell off the deck and smashed into the wooden deck below and you're telling me your _fine_?" Peter said, looking at her in disbelief.

Wendy shook her head and laughed, looking at Peter's worried expression. "So, did you miss me?" she said.

"Did I miss you? Are you crazy woman? This is how much I missed you!" and without further ado he grabbed her and placed his lips over hers, eager to achieve his purpose. Wendy smiled mischievously as he kissed her, and followed suit as he pressed harder and harder against her, pushing her into the wall behind, unable to stop himself. Wendy opened her mouth wider slightly as Peter lapped at her lips with his tongue, unsure of what to do next. However something in his brain seemed to show him the way as his tongue entered her mouth and they had gone down a path that neither had ever experienced. Peter gripped Wendy's waist and she intertwined her fingers in his soft hair, as her arms cam to rest once more on his shoulders. Peter then slowed down, sucking gently on the base of her lips then finally coming to a stop, his eyes meeting hers as they both recovered.

"I…I love you Wendy" Peter whispered, kissing her lightly and sweetly and staring at her face for a reaction.

Wendy stopped and stared, looking at him in disbelief. _Peter Pan?_ The Peter Pan had who had said to her that he did not know of love, he could never love, he…refused to love. Yet here he was, standing there spilling out his emotions in four simple words to her. It seemed too good to be true.

"Well look who just swallowed his pride" said Wendy, grinning broadly and almost laughing at him.

Peter turned away, not looking at her, embarrassment covering his face. Wendy walked back around to face him.

"And just for the record" she said, smiling even wider now "I love you too"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC!**

**Aw that chappie is so sweet, I love it, and I hope you loved it too, no idea what im gonna do for the next one, but I'll think of something, meanwhile, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks and Cheers! Xoxoxo**

**Abbey a.k.a Abs**


	8. Mixed Feelings

**Author's note; Hey guys! Three more days until school is out for three weeks! Yay! And this means you will get more chappies faster! So keep those reviews comin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Peter Pan cause he is too gorgeous to be made up by me**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 8: Mixed feelings**

"Cap'n, the sky!" Smee signaled over the ship. "Look at the sky!"

The sky, which had been a dark grey black, rolling and churning with fierce winds had suddenly turned into a bright sunny pleasure with light streaming from the brilliant sun.

"She survived…" Hook growled. Cursing and whacking a nearby pirate with his hook in fury. "After all that she survived. This girl is more of a fighter than I thought. Well, I suppose if Pan thinks she is worthy then she should be. None the less…I was sure she was dead after that fall. Damn! Now I'll have to kill her as well as Pan in our next attack."

"But Cap'n, she couldn't have survived that…"

"SHUT UP Smee, do you not know anything? Pan loves her to much to let her die, it was because of him that she is well again, now he is happy and Neverland has turned peaceful once more."

"Forgive me Cap'n, I forgot mys-

"SHUT UP SMEE"

"y…yes cap'n…"

"We must plan our next approach carefully, think now…Pan is no doubt livid that we attacked Wendy but he will not attempt to fight me until he is sure Wendy is completely safe. We must bide our time Smee, when he feels confident enough, he will come and when that time is here, then we will strike…"

"I d…don't understand Cap'n…"

"ARGHHH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SMEE! YOU BLITHERING IDIOT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Uhhhh…..I need a holiday"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Peter I feel fine!" Wendy assured him "Can't we do something? I'm soooo bored!"

She slouched in her chair and gave him a pleading look. "Come on Peter, I can't stay in this tree forever can I?"

Peter couldn't resist those eyes, and chuckled to himself.

"What?" she said, whacking his shoulder playfully.

"You will always be the same old Wendy, even when you have almost died you still want adventure." He said, still laughing.

"Well if you were in the same situation you wouldn't stand for sitting in a chair all day would you?" she retorted, giving him an 'I am so smart' look.

"Yeah but that doesn't count" he said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "You're a girl"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Wendy shouted in outrage, gaping opened mouthed at Peter.

Peter put his hands up in defense "Hey, hey, forget it okay? Never mind"

Wendy still looked angry, so he said;

"Well if you are that bored I suppose we could go swimming" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Perfect" said Wendy, smiling and getting up out of her own chair. "I'll go get ready then"

Peter laughed again. "Okay, and here" he threw her a fur bag "I went back to your house and got you some stuff, I didn't think you liked staying in the same clothes all day."

Wendy smiled and thanked him, as she made her way through the doorway to her room and jumped onto her bed. Opening the bag, she saw various clothes and belongings stuffed roughly into it. Tipping everything out she was surprised to see that peter had covered pretty much everything she needed. Suddenly, she noticed something lying on the bed that made her laugh. It was her pink, white and blue two piece bikini with halter neck and triangle shape.

_Trust Peter to choose my most revealing swimsuit_ She thought, picking it up.

She remembered when she had bought this, she had loved it to bits and it had looked particularly good on her but Aunt Millicent had nearly fainted when she saw it and made Wendy promise never to wear the horrid thing again. Wendy had still kept it though and in this case it seemed to come in handy.

She also noticed her wooden jewelry box and her large leather bound story book among the assortment of clothes. Opening the book, se ran her fingers down the index.

Snow White

Cinderella

Sleeping beauty

Aladdin

Mulan

Princess Bride

Also, scribbled down the bottom in Wendy's neat handwriting was the title;

_The Adventures of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling_

When Wendy had returned form her first trip to Neverland she had written down everything about her trip so that she wouldn't forget even the slightest detail. Skipping through the pages, Wendy saw her drawings of the Mermaid lagoon and Pirate ship, and her descriptions of each of the lost boys. Smiling to herself, she closed the book and got changed into her swimmers and threw a short skirt over the top of her bikini bottoms.

Wendy walked out the door where Peter was waiting. As she arrived, she saw him turn towards her with a sly grin on his face and his mouth slightly open.

"I knew you'd look good in that" He said, pointing at her bikini and smirking with delight.

"Oh stop staring Peter! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go then" Peter said, closing his mouth but still staring at her with glazed eyes.

They set out towards the waterfall. There was a really nice swimming hole just near it, where the water was crystal clear and the stillness was only broken by the beautiful waterfall descending from a cliff.

Wendy stopped under a large beach tree and dropped her things down onto the ground. She took off her skirt and felt Peter watching her. She smirked and rolled her eyes. Suddenly she heard a splash just behind her and a few droplets of water sprayed her as Peter hit the water. Turning around, laughing as she went, she tried to find Peter, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on Peter, stop playing games" she called, still staring around for his shape moving in the water. She turned her back to the water.

"Peter, I'm going to leave…ready, you've got until three! 1…2…AHHH!"

Wendy had been lifted by her waist, up into the air and looking up she saw Peter had grabbed on to her and was pulling her upwards.

"Hey!" she shrieked "That's not fair! Hey, no, stop it!" Wendy writhed and screamed, trying to get away, but Peter, laughing all the while, was lifting her over the water…as if he was going to…

"Peter what- oh no! NO! You wouldn't dare! Peter, nooooooooo!"

Peter had dropped Wendy suddenly from the sky and she had plummeted down, down until she hit the cool water with a huge splash. The birds nesting in nearby trees flew away in fright and Peter slipped down into the water too, laughing his head off at his joke. His smile was wiped off his face immediately however when Wendy emerged from the water, her hair sopping wet and her face livid.

"N…now Wendy…it was just a joke…what do you think your doing? Hey! Wendy stop it! Hey!"

Wendy had raised her hands and shoved them around Peter's throat, pushing him down into the water then pulling him back up again.

"Never…do…that…again!" She yelled, laughing as she pushed him away from her and followed, ready for another attack. Peter dodged her and dove deep under the water where she couldn't reach him. Wendy too, dove quickly under to follow him and soon they were engaged in a full fledged water fight, splashing at each other fiercely.

"Ahh!" Wendy shrieked as a huge wave of water was sent rocketing her way by Peter. It covered her completely and she recovered some time later, spitting out water and shaking it off. The fight when on for at least two hours, the two were having so much fun.

"Brrrr, it's getting cold out here" Wendy shivered and made her way out of the water and over to her towel near the edge. "We better head back before it gets dark"

"Aww okay" Peter groaned, hoisting himself out of the water and sitting down beside her.

"Wendy?"

"Yes Peter"

"I had a really great time with you"

"I had a great time too Peter"

"I'm glad your back to normal"

"Well it's great to be back"

"Wendy?"

"Yes Peter?"

She turned and looked at him, smiling.

"Did…did you really mean what you said yesterday night? I mean when you said that you…that you…."

"That I loved you?" Wendy finished his sentence for him. "Yes I did Peter, why do you want to know?"

"Well, when did you know that you loved me?" Peter replied, staring at the ground.

"Ever since I met you Peter" Wendy whispered, also staring anywhere but at him. "Ever since you brought me here to Neverland for the first time. I knew I loved you. But as I came back now these feelings were becoming stronger and I knew it for sure that I did Peter. As I always will"

She finished her talking and blushed, while Peter smiled at her. He was finally sure that she loved him in return. Finally sure that what he was doing was right. He _did_ love Wendy and he _would_ love her forever and ever, it was all settled now.

"Wendy, promise me one thing" he whispered, looking into her face at last.

"Anything Peter"

"Promise me that we will never be apart again, that we will always be together"

"That" Wendy said "Is easily done, Peter"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Plotting and Planning

**Author's Note: Hey guys! First of all I want to thank ALL of those who reviewed. When I started this fic I had no idea that so many people would like it. In fact I thought you would all hate it and the only mail I would get would be "You suck" and "Hated it" But thanks to all of you I am now happy to write more! It is because of my readers that I am still writing. Life has been really tough lately but I know as soon as I start writing this fic things will turn out okay. People who wrote "You are so talented" and "You have inspired me" I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Nothing pleases me more than going on email and seeing a fresh 5 new reviews of this fic everyday. So I love you guys for that. Anyway I better get on with the story so you can enjoy yourself! Be warned though, this chappie is not as long as some oters but it's still good DON'T KILL ME! I will write a longer one next time! Oh, and I almost forgot…IT"S THE HOLIDAYS! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! **

**Phew I'm glad o got that off my chest, now as you can see it is now the holidays and I will be able to write loads more for you! Yippee! Okay, on to the rest….see you! xoxoxox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue. **

**Okay! Here we go!**

**Chapter 9; Plotting and Planning**

She stared in disbelief at him, her eyes fighting back small tears. She couldn't, she refused, this had gone too far.

"What is with the silence dear?" Hook hissed, glaring at her.

She hung her head, trying to build up the courage to answer. With all the strength she could muster, she nodded and fell to the ground, pain spreading through her body at what she had just agreed to.

"Excellent" Hook said, getting up out of his chair and staring out the window. "I have told you the procedure, you must follow it exactly or all will be ruined. You know very well what will happen if you betray me my dear."

She nodded again, glaring at him forcibly, this time murmuring quiet words of enquiry to him.

"Oh no my dear, he will not suffer as long as you stick to the plan. You can be assured that she will be taken care of as you wished so keep in mined I am keeping my part of the bargin, you better keep yours or suffer the consequences."

She merely kept nodding and wiping back tears, lying roughly on the floor.

"Very well, you may go to do your duty, and remember my words miss Tinkerbell."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh wow! Peter look at this!"

"Yeah, they're often grazing around here"

"Aw, look at that one, it's huge!"

"That one's the leader, the biggest and strongest."

"And bravest"

"Kinda like me"

"Peter!"

"He He"

They were staring out at a vast landscape of long, golden grass and huge, lush trees. To Wendy it was like that show on African lions she had seen on TV, but to Peter this was just Neverland, or at least part of Neverland. This world had so many areas of different land it was hard to know them all. Wendy always had to follow Peter because even now she feared she could still get lost.

Staring out at the beautiful animals walking slowly across the grass, Wendy remembered all the glorious things she had seen in Neverland, and now truly appreciated how very lucky she was to be here, with Peter, forever.

"Wendy" Peter said finally

"Yes Peter? What is it?" she replied.

"We need to start thinking about the planning for our next encounter with Hook" Peter said, looking grave as he turned towards her. "We need to make sure he doesn't take advantage of you to get at me like last time. We have to always be together, or he will strike on you before we know it."

"I know Peter, but what do you suppose we do?" Wendy asked, looking fearful. "How are we supposed to plot out a plan if we don't even know what's going to happen?

"I'm getting to that okay!" Peter laughed "Don't rush me! Now, we have to arrive together at Hook's ship, preferably by surprise and hopefully corner Hook in his cabin and kill him-

"_Kill_"

"Yes Wendy, kill him. As I was saying, if we are quiet and deal with Hook without arousing the other pirates we could do it quite easily. I would suggest around late afternoon because the Pirates would be having naps or eating in their quarters, and Hook would be having his meal in his private cabin. Then we-

"Uhhhh Peter not so fast, you're giving me a headache!"

"Oh shut up Wendy! Listen, we have to plan this carefully…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"SMEE!"

"I'm coming Cap'n, I'm coming!"

"Good, in my cabin please"

"Oh…okay cap'n"

"HURRY UP SMEE!"

"ye…yes cap'n"

The Captain sat down in his large red chair behind his desk and glared at Smee with evil eyes. "I have been planning Smee" he said "Planning very hard for our next attack. The sky has gotten slightly gloomier these past few days which means what Smee?"

"Uhhh… The pirate murmured, racking his brain hard. "It means that…ummm…that there is a…storm coming?"

"NO SMEE! It means that Pan is preparing for another glorious meeting. We must be ready for when they come, have all men put at proper stations, they will not move until the attack is in place. Do that for me Smee will you? And another thing, make sure they know the procedure, I will tell them more information when my_ helper_-

Hook put a slight twist to the word "Returns from her assignment. That will be all, you may go and tell the pirates their jobs, off you go."

Smee jogged quickly out of the door, leaving the captain with a smug look on his face, as he felt very pleased with himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It seemed that our two teams of fighters both had something in mind for this turn of events. Little did they know however, that the battle was far from over. In fact, their battle was just about to get a whole lot nastier.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC!**

**And there you have it folks! Sorry it wasn't as long as the others but I'll make up for it! Hope you enjoyed it! Well, until we meet again my friends!**

**Cheers!**

**Abs**


	10. The Fairy's View

**Author's Note: Okay! 10th chapter is finally up! Yay! But I need your help guys. After this chapter I have ideas, but if I follow them that will mean the story only goes on for around another 3 chapters! I'm in love with this story and I really don't want it to end but I am stuck for ideas to lengthen it out, and I'm really not sure if I even really want to so…please email me if you have any ideas because I would be so grateful. Also, thank you for all the people who reviewed and to the people who have taken the time to read the author's notes all the way through the story. It means a lot to me to know that you actually care what I have to say, thanks once again. So anyhow enjoy the chapter and I will see you at the bottom of the page!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue **

**Chapter 10: The Fairy's View**

She stared through the trees at the hideout, sadly remembering her times there, the good times there. Tears fell softly down her cheek as she made her way through the trees and secretly, she squeezed into the small crack of the tree and hid in a nearby flower, watching the two teenagers closely.

She was surprised to see that Wendy, however much she hated that girl, was definitely a great deal prettier than when she had seen her on the girl's last visit. Her hair was plaited neatly in a braid down her back and wispy bits of fringe fell over her eyes with great elegance as she laughed at Peter's jokes. Her clothing had also changed from her usual nightgown and had been replaced with a midriff top and short skirt. She still didn't wear any shoes and she continued to shine with beauty even though she was merely sitting in a chair. She was taller, and by the looks of it a few years older too, her slim body was more curved and longer, more of a woman than girl, however still not quite there. And, she noticed with some surprise, Wendy still had that small acorn tied around her neck. After all these years she still wore it.

Peter also seemed to have changed too. Although much of the changes in him she had seen while they had been together, she had never really noticed it until now. His arms, legs and feet were longer, his chest more muscular and his height taller than ever before. She shed a silent tear as she gazed at him. There was no 13 year old boy sitting before her. No childish features, nothing of the Peter she knew. He was 15 now, and still had eyes only for his Wendy, only for her. He still had that attitude though. Still had the slight note of arrogance in his voice, and would never turn down and adventure. He still was the fun, playful child she used to know, but something had still changed. Something was different.

There was one definite difference that both Wendy and Peter had. They seemed to have brushed the point of growing up, but not quite made it. There were adult features in both of them, but their minds and spirits remained as children. She was somewhat glad that they had not grown up fully, but she already knew they never would.

Coming back out of her deep thoughts, she remembered the task at hand. Searching the room with her eyes, she noticed a piece of paper on the table, it seemed to have been written recently, the candle of which the person had used to light their work was still ablaze and burning bright. Looking back nervously at the two teenagers, she crept over to the table, careful not to make a sound, and keeping in the shadows so she would not be seen. Creeping around the candle, she stared at the title on the paper.

_Plan_

This was just what she needed. Slowly, she tried to roll up the scroll but it was too heavy, she started again and pushed with all her might. It started to move at last and as she began to roll it up she stubbed her toe on the bottom of the candle. Cursing, she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her cry and let go of the paper to move the candle. Just then, the paper sprung back after being let go and hit her squarely in the chest. She tumbled backwards and smashed into the candle, knowing it of the table and onto the floor.

She closed her eyes, ready to hear voices of outrage and footsteps hurrying towards her, but she didn't. Instead the two people went on talking, unaware of the sudden crash. She let her breath escape her, sighing with relief. That was close. She moved once more to the paper, pulling it up off the ground. Now…if she could just get it out of the tree without them noticing…

Looking back at Peter for a moment, she realised her mistake. Turning back to face where she was actually going, she crashed into a root hanging above her. With a squeak of fright she fell to the ground, the paper covering her completely.

_Ah crud_

This time they had spotted her, and she was in no position to run away. Her wing was twisted and crumpled; she had fallen on it when she had hit the floor. Lifting her head slightly, she looked up, to see the angry face of Peter staring back at her, every trace of happiness gone, as dislike spread across his face. He picked up the tiny fairy and threw her onto the table, where she crashed into it.

"What are you doing here" Peter hissed at her, walking up to her once more.

She squeaked and tried to escape his clutches but he scooped her up immediately and held her threateningly, pulling his knife out of its sheath and aiming it at her.

"I said what are you doing here?" He yelled, shaking her hard in his hand.

Once again she kept quiet, wincing every time he shook her.

"Fine" He snarled, glaring down at her. "Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you" He raised the dagger, ready to strike.

This was it. She had finally come to a dead end. There was no use now, for Peter it appeared hated her so much that he could hurt her this way. So this was what had become of Tinkerbell, Peter Pan's faithful companion, and it suddenly hit her. What had she done? Her beloved Peter that she had raised from babyhood, who she had always been there for, and now look how she had treated him. She had abandoned him to find his own way, to live his own life, while she had placed herself under the command of Captain James Hook. Feeling dirty and disgusted in herself, Tink hung her head in shame. Well it was too late now.

Peter glared down at her, ready to pounce, but, just as he had shoved his arm forward, a hand grasped him arm and pulled it away. Looking around, Peter saw that Wendy had pushed him away from the struggling fairy.

"Peter, don't" Wendy said, looking at him sadly. "Come on, she's just a fairy, it wouldn't be fair if you hurt her when she can't defend herself."

"But Wendy, she has betrayed me, betrayed you. Look at the way she has treated you ever since you got here. It's not she has been exactly welcoming as she?" Peter replied, his dagger still raised, but his eyes on Wendy.

"Come on Peter, be reasonable" Wendy said softly, grabbing his hand and trying to pull the knife away from him.

"No! Look what she has done to us! Working for Hook, the worst disgrace Wendy, the very worst!" Peter said, his voice rising as he pleaded with Wendy.

"No" Wendy said in a firm voice "She's just a fairy, forget about it Peter, please don't"

Peter looked at her beautiful grey-blue eyes and his expression softened.

"Please Peter, for me"

He sighed and wrenched the dagger away from the tiny ball of light and turned to Wendy.

"If you wish it" he said, still frowning with disappointment.

He released his grip on the fairy and dropped her into Wendy's outstretched hand. Wendy's cupped her hands together to ensure she didn't drop her and pecked Peter on the cheek in thanks. He was still frowning as he said;

"You're not welcome here Tinkerbell, don't try anything or I won't listen to Wendy next time"

The fairy squeaked, trying to explain, but Peter turned his back on her, his face full of disgust.

Wendy took Tinkerbell outside and opened her hand so she could fly away.

"I don't know what you were doing here Tink, but I doubt it was anything good." She said, staring down at the little figure trembling in her hand. "Make the right choice, before it's too late."

Wendy grasped her wing, and perked it upright so it was no longer twisted. Tinkerbell raised herself in the air, looking confused at this strange act of kindness, and flew away quickly, into the trees.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC!**

**Well there we go folks! Yes, Yes I know the chappie is a bit weird but I thought it added a good twist to it don't you think? With Tinkerbell and all, and I'm really getting stuck for ideas. I mean, I have a plan in my head but that will make it so there are only like 3 more chapters and I really don't want this story to end! Ah! Confuzzles the Abbey…..**

**oxoxoxox**

**Abs**


	11. Some Restrictions

**Author's Note: Hey guys, nice to see you again! Thankyou to all the people who helped me with my chapters problem, you guys rock! anyway because of your help i have been able (in theory) to extend the story to a further 9 chapters, so yay! Some of the ideas that people gave me i am going to use, and thanks again! I have also thought of a new way for you to find out details about this fic, like the next chapter's title, what it is about and when it will be out. I will put regular updates on my profile, so go and check there for daily info! Well, thats about all for now, see you later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue**

**Chapter 11: Some Restrictions**

Sighing, Wendy returned to the inside of the hideout to where Peter was sitting on his bed, staring into space. She sat down beside him and called his name softly, but got no answer. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped and looked around.

"What?" Oh, sorry Wendy" he said, twisting onto his back, still with that dazed look on his face.

"Peter, are you alright?" she asked, looking at him with concern. "You look a bit distracted"

Peter sat up and shook his head, looking away from Wendy. "I'm…I'm fine"

"Liar" Wendy said, smirking at Peter. "Come on, tell me. What's the matter?"

Peter did not answer at first. His head was still buzzing with thought. In truth, he wasn't sure is he was alright or not. Their encounter with his former best friend had confused him a little. He was angry at her for leaving him to join Hook, confused at why she would go to such lengths to get back at him, sad that his best friend in the whole world had betrayed him, and embarrassed at not being able to conceal the fact to Wendy, who had noticed something was wrong straight away.

Still thinking hard, he came back to his senses and realized he had been staring straight into Wendy's face the whole time. Not wanting to be rude, he looked away quickly and focused his eyes forcibly on the corner of the rug on the floor.

"Peter" Wendy said in an exasperated voice. "What is it?" she paused for a moment, thinking, and then said softly;

"Is it Tink?"

Peter's head spun back to look at her, his dazzling green eyes focused on her face.

"Well?"

Peter mumbled and looked away from her once more, then spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"Maybe"

"Oh come on Peter" Wendy sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to be able to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong"

Peter sighed, straightened up and looked Wendy straight in the eyes. Opening his mouth to speak he told Wendy everything that was going through his mind. From the angry sections or betrayal and mistrust, to the sad sections of abandonment and loneliness, Peter told Wendy every single thing that had been n his mind since she had left.

Wendy was very patient. She did not make a sound the whole time Peter was speaking and listened hard to every word. Eventually Peter came to a stop, and she merely stared sadly at him, shocked at what she had heard.

Peter had missed her a whole lot more than what she had first thought. And there were many troubles he had had while she was gone. Their were many battles and fights with Tinkerbell he had not mentioned to her, and the entire time she was gone, there had not been a day that her had not thought about her, wanted her back. In fact, she was surprised to hear that he had visited her almost every day, and stared in at her window for hours at a time, simply watching her.

"But why didn't you ever speak to me?" Wendy said suddenly, looking hurt. "I would have loved to have seen you"

Peter gazed at her, thinking of just how beautiful she looked, sitting there, with light from the sun pounding down on her , making it shimmer slightly. Thinking of all the times he had stared in at her window, simply to watch her sleep.

"I was afraid you would have changed too much. I thought you would have grown up and left me, forgotton me and moved on with you life. I can't say how surprised I was when I found out you still remembered me" Peter said, smiling at her sweetly. "Although I always hoped you would remember me, you always wore the kiss I gave you"

Wedny took the acorn from her neck and held it in her hand, smiling at it. "I never took it off. From the day you gave it to me to the day you came back. It was the only thing I could keep that was a memory of you Peter"

Peter blushed and looked at her sheepishly, still smiling.

"Bit you know Peter, you will have to talk to Tink sooner or later" Wendy said, changing the subject suddenly so that Peter was caught by surprise. "You can't avoid her forever, and if she has any chance of escaping Hook's clutches, you will have to help her"

"No" Peter said, frowning and folding his arms. "I don't have to and I don't want to. She can handle herself, and she chose to work for Hook. That wasn't my fault so she can deal with it on her own"

"But Peter-

"NO Wendy, I'm not giving in. She only came her today to spy on us to see what we are going to do in our next attack on Hook. She doesn't care about anyone but herself, the stupid, cowardly, evil little-

"Peter come on"

"I've told you before Wendy, don't bother feeling sorry for her, it's you she wants to destroy and here you are sticking up for her. She's not worth it Wendy, let it go"

Wendy glared at him, and folded her arms too, she was getting angry with his irrationality. "Look Peter, I'm not the sort of person to just stand there and see someone making the wrong decision. I don't care what her feelings are towards me but I do know that she cares for you very much and she wouldn't want to see you get hurt. But unless you pull your act together and start acting like a real person, she is just going to stay put and make things worse for herself. It's your choice Peter, whether you like it or not" and with that she stomped out of the tree and into the glorious sunshine, away from Peter.

"Fine! Be like that, see if I care!" he yelled after her, but he got no response and he slumped angrily onto the bed, glaring at the pillow.

"Women" he said fiercely, kicking the leg of a chair in frustration. Realising at once that this wasn't the answer, he grabbed his toe in pain.

_Perfect…just great…_ he thought to himself, sitting cross legged on the bed and picking up his panpipes, preparing to play. "First Tinkerbell, now Wendy, who next? Tiger lily?" he said, lowering his lips to the little wooden instrument.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wendy ran, ran away from the hideout and into the thick jungle ahead of her. Whacking a nearby branch out of her way in temper as she flew upwards with such force she positively burst through the treetops above her, sending leaves flying.

Circling the air, she picked her spot and flew lower and lower until she touched down lightly, hitting the earth with a small 'poof'. She had chosen a little, isolated spot of beach, not close enough to the sea that the pirates might see her, but so she could still hear the crashing of the waves in front of her.

Rocks circled the area like a little arena, and Wendy sat down, stretching out with her back leaning against a rock so she was positioned directly under the sun for maximum heat. Rubbing her toes in the sand, Wendy let out a huge sigh and shook her head. She wished she didn't have that fight with Peter, but he could be so stubborn sometimes, not to mention arrogant. She got so frustrated sometimes, with this whole adventure. How could Peter do this, be angry with her when she was the one who was nice enough to come back with him. She didn't have to, yet she did. But he was still treating her like dirt?

"Well" Wendy said, staring out at the sparkling water "I suppose things couldn't get any worse, could they?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC!**

**There you go! remember, keep reviewing and look on my profile for daily updates! bye for now!**

**Abs**


	12. A sigh of relief

**Author's Note: Okay, here is the 12th chapter, but i havent been getting many reviews, so i know you will all hate me for this, but i will not put in the next chapter until i get 5 more reviews each time, so i hope this will get you to review! ha ha ha! Well remember to have a look on my profile for updates and enjoy this chapter, remember, i won't put up chapter 13 until i have 5 more reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so dont sue**

**Chapter 12: A sigh of Relief**

Peter stared at the ceiling. He was lying on his bed, thinking about the past hours of events. He supposed, now that he thought about it, maybe he had been a little stubborn towards Wendy. She was only, after all, trying to help. And she did come back with him to Neverland. She did leave her whole world behind to be with him, to make him happy. Peter thought that he shouldn't have snapped at Wendy like that, now she wasn't speaking to him and as she had said he had made it worse. It annoyed him to know that she had been absolutely, completely and utterly right, but he did feel slightly ashamed at his behavior none the less.

Sitting up, Peter decided he would go talk to Wendy about it and maybe they could sort things out. Besides, the pirates were still looking for her and he didn't want them to find her. But, knowing Wendy she would probably have hid so they could not see her, she was not that stupid.

Flying up to a cloud, Peter pulled out his mini telescope and stared around him. Hook was out on the front deck of his ship, ordering the crew around as usual. Peter ducked lower so Hook wouldn't be able to see him. Scanning around the island, he focused his eye on each location in turn.

The Mermaid Lagoon? No, Wendy didn't like the mermaids did she?

How about the Indian tribe? She could be there, but she probably wouldn't want company at a time like this.

The Hideout was definitely not where she would be, he had just been there.

What about the beach? Yes, Wendy always visited the beach, she loved the water.

Peter folded up the eye piece and took off, flying high over the beaches of Neverland, the wind whipping his face in a cool breeze. The tide was low today, so Peter could get a good look at the entire beach. Wendy would most probably be in an enclosed area so Hook wouldn't see her. Turning around in mid air, Peter spotted a small

cove-like area, covered with rocks so it was hidden from the sea. He flew down, and crouched behind a large palm tree, listening for movement. Peter faintly heard a soft voice, singing sweetly form beyond the rocks. As he moved nearer, the singing became louder, and he was able to make out the words.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll_

_Learn how fly,_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Till I touch the sky, I'll_

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness_

_And into the sun,_

_But I won't forget, _

_The place I come from, I'll_

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And Breakaway_

_I will Breakaway_

The voice stopped and Peter sighed softly, she always had the voice of an angel. Stepping out from behind the tree, Peter walked up behind the figure of Wendy, sitting on the sand, her finger's playing around with her brown curls.

"Very nice, you have a great talent Wendy" Peter said, walking up to her slowly.

Wendy jumped and looked around. "Oh, It's you" She said, staring at him. He couldn't tell if she was still angry or not, her face was expressionless as she turned back to face the rocks in front of her. Peter thought if he was going to make up with her, he better start now.

"Come on Wendy, talk to me" He said in a pleading voice, moving around so he was in front of her, sitting down cross-legged as he did so.

"Look I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you mad. Come on Wendy, please talk to me"

Wendy looked up and stared into his gorgeous eyes, which were focused on her intently, pleading with her. His body language would have been quite interesting, if this had not been such a serious conversation. His hands were resting on the sand behind him, and he was leaning on them at his ease, making him look strangely attractive. The muscles in his arms were shown as he used that part of his arm. His legs were still crossed, but his face had a pleading look, that made her melt with emotion. He was too gorgeous to ignore.

"Why should I forgive you" Wendy said. She knew she was being a bit too harsh but hey, she wanted to see just how far he would go.

"Please Wendy, I'm really sorry, can you ever forgive me?" He said, rather playfully now, putting on a puppy-dog face and staring at her sadly.

Wendy knew he was doing this on purpose, knew he was only playing with her, but she didn't care. A strange sensation had come over her and she thought for some reason that at this moment he looked extremely sexy. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, she smiled at him, and he grinned cheekily, placing his lips on hers immediately. She rolled her eyes and pressed back. When they broke apart, Wendy laughed and threw her arms around him tightly so she nearly broke his ribs.

"Whoa, Easy Wendy, you're cutting off my circulation!" Peter said, also laughing as she let him go.

"Wendy?" he said, smirking at her and narrowing his eyes.

"What, Peter?" she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I guess I was just too gorgeous to resist huh?" he said, now smiling broadly.

"Ahh! Come here you!" Wendy yelled, making a grab for him as he jumped out of her reach, floating just above her, teasing her.

"Come and get me!" Peter yelled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC!**


	13. The Sudden Idea

**Author's Note: Okay, thanks to all the people who reviewed I have 6 more reviews so you will get your story! Yay! And remember, I will only put up a story once I have 5 or more new reviews. I know you all hate me for this but I have to get reviews somehow! And sorry but I don't want to see five reviews from the same person! Lol, see you at the bottom of the chapter and I hope you enjoy chappie 13!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peter Pan as…

J.M Barrie walks into the room

Abbey; OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! J.M BARRIE!

Barrie: Yes that's me, now what's this about my story?

Abbey: Oh, yes well I'm writing a story based on yours Jim

Barrie: Ah, excellent, I love to see new young writers, well, lets see it then

Abbey: Well…Its not very good…

hands over story

Barrie: Hm…..ah yes…..good…ha ha, that's funny!...well I say that…

Abbey: Yes Yes I know! It's terrible isn't it! Boo Hoo, Woe is me!

Barrie: No, actually I think it is very good. Yes, you should be commended for your efforts. And, by the looks of your readers, hmm I see that you have 64 reviews! Well that's quite number you have there my dear.

Abbey blushes

Abbey: Yes well I wouldn't be able to have written this if it wasn't for those kind people, so thank you! Whoever you are!

barrie floats suddenly

Abbey: AHHH! Jim, your floating!

Barrie: What's that? Oh, don't worry my dear that's because I'm a ghost, I wouldn't have survived over a century you know! Now, I must be off, I have to haunt a little girl by the name of Mary in Scotland before she goes to bed.

Abbey: Oh, well bye, and thank you!

**Now…..Onto my story!**

**Chapter 13: The Sudden Idea**

Wendy smiled softly, and thought happily of Peter, and how glad she was to be on speaking terms with him again. It was so very terrible to ignore him after all. But because they were talking to each other again, Peter had soon brought the up the subject of their next attack on Hook.

Wendy sighed, walking along the beach, staring out at the beautiful sunset, thinking of the plan. Peter seemed sure of himself but Wendy was a little nervous. Two teenagers against a whole crew, and Hook himself? It just didn't seem believable, even though she knew Peter could more than easily take care of himself, Wendy could not help but feel anxious about this. Was she really up to it? After their last close encounter where she had nearly died?

She shook herself back to her senses and began to think about other, more pleasant things. Her mind wondered off into her own little world and she began to imagine how the lost boys must be doing, in their adoptive families. Even though her Mother and Father had the money to keep the boys, it was just too much to keep a total of five extra boys in the household. They had understood why of course, but they were disappointed to leave the Darling family. All of them went to great homes though; the twins had gone to a family with a daughter about their age already there, so now they had a sister to torture. Nibs had gone to a family of just a once married man, who had a divorce and was very lonely, so Nibs was keeping him company. Tootles and Curly had both gone to the same home, a Man and his wife, who had no children, and were delighted to take them in. Although they seemed happy, Wendy could tell they regretted going to London, and secretly wanted to return to Neverland. They missed the adventures and Peter. Wendy always went to visit them and they often came over to see her. She wondered if they had heard the news of her families' death yet?

Then, Wendy suddenly thought of Slightly, Aunt Millicent had died in the car crash. Oh no! Where was Slightly now then? Where would he go, what would he do?

Suddenly Wendy had an idea. _She_ needed more people to help her fight Hook and _they_ wanted to return to Neverland. So, putting two and two together…that's it!

What if Peter and herself returned to London and got the lost boys to come back to Neverland? Wendy was sure they would agree, they could never deny an adventure.

Getting up eagerly, Wendy made to fly upwards, and speed over to the hideout. But, she found she couldn't, even though she was indeed thinking of a happy thought. She tried again, but nothing happened. What was going on?

_Aww…_ Wendy thought to herself and she trudged along in the sand. _Now I'm going to have to walk back._

She laughed. Wendy had got so used to Neverland and flying everywhere that she was now complaining about walking somewhere. Wow, look what Peter has done to her!

Still laughing, she flicked a piece of hair away from her face, and started to climb up the sandy hill and towards the jungle, and into the trees.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Peter!" Wendy yelled, running into the tree, eager to tell him her idea.

"Peter? Peter are you there?" No-one answered. She stepped through into the main room, and when she saw no sign of Peter, she walked into his room.

"Peter?" she said, but again she found no-one. Where was that boy? Never here when you need him. Wendy walked back outside and stared around her, looking for a sign of the blond-headed trouble maker. Rolling her eyes, she spotted him easily. He was in one of the top branches of a towering Jungle tree, evidently snoozing lazily.

Wendy began to climb the vines, stepping carefully on each branch and pulling herself up with her arms. She was fully aware she looked like a monkey, but she wanted to get up without waking him. Leaves got in her face and her arms were scratched by little, sharp twigs, but as she climbed up to his level, she laughed at him quietly. His legs were stretched long along a thick branch and his arms were behind his head. His chest was rising and falling slowly in time with his steady breathing and he looked completely relaxed. About time too, Wendy thought. Peter had spent too much time worrying lately. He was truly a jungle boy.

Wendy thought of waking him softly but, she liked the idea of having a little fun. Lowering her lips to his ears, she blew little puffs of air into them. Peter shifted in his sleep uncomfortably as he did so and she giggled. Then, she got a little twig with a few tiny leaves attached to the end, and began to lower it down to Peter's face, tickling his nose with the tip of it. He moaned, still asleep and turned his head the other way. Still giggling, Wendy began to rustle his hair with her hands, so it annoyed him and played with his forehead. But, as she went in for another attack, a hand grabbed her own, and Peter spoke, his eyes still closed.

"Don't even think about it"

Wendy laughed louder and moved her other hand up silently to continue her annoying game. But, even though he had his eyes closed, Peter grabbed that one too.

"I don't think so missy"

He finally opened his eyes and Wendy squealed as he grabbed both wrists in one of his hands, and used the other to tickle her. Wendy wriggled and twisted, trying to get away, but Peter persisted, grinning. Wendy wriggled and screamed so much that she finally fell out of the tree and plummeted to the ground. Just as she was about to hit the jungle floor, a body grabbed her under the knees and around her waist, stopping her fall. She looked up and saw Peter holding her, smiling his lop-sided grin.

"Never miss a trick, do you?" Wendy laughed, putting her arms around his neck as he lifted her back up to the treetops above. They rested back to their original spot and Peter lay back down, making himself comfortable, looking at Wendy. Wendy sat down herself and rolled her eyes at him.

"You are such a lazy bones" Wendy laughed, shaking her head at him.

Peter shrugged at her, and Wendy melted as she noticed what a very sexy smirk it was. Looking away from him, so she wouldn't have to show him her face, which was in awe of his gorgeousness, she said;

"So, where were we?"

Peter smiled wider, smirking evilly. "Oh, I think I know" he said, moving closer to her. And, sooner than expected he kissed her cheekily, pulling away from her before she had a chance to enjoy it. She knew he was teasing her, but she was surprised at his confidence. What had happened to the shy, anxious Peter that he showed her whenever he was around her? Well, she did like it, and all she said in reply was a small "Hi"

"Hey" he said, once again smirking sexily at her, lying back down to rest on the base of the tree.

"Ummmm…" Wendy stuttered, still dazed from him kissing her. "Umm..Yes..Umm Peter, I had an idea"

Peter murmured in agreement, signaling for her to go on with a swift nod of his head.

"Well, You know how the Lost boys, you remember the lost boys don't you?" She said, not sure if her would or not.

"Of course I do!" Peter said, as if this was a silly question, but not quite meeting her eye. "Umm…there was Slightly, Curly….Umm…Oh that's right there was Tootles and…the Twins! Ha! See Wendy, I do remember!" He smiled triumphantly.

"Aren't you forgetting someone Peter?' Wendy asked.

"Oh yes and … Nibs!

"Good Peter" Wendy said, stopping herself from rolling her eyes with a lot of strength. "I know, that they want to come back to Neverland, and we need…I mean it would be better for us if we had more people to fight Hook. What if we went back to get them from London?"

Peter thought about it for a moment, considering this new plan. "Well" he said, looking back at Wendy. "I can't see a major problem with it, but are you sure they want to come back?"

Wendy nodded. "I'm sure of it Peter"

"Well then" Peter murmured. "That could be possible, but what if they have forgotten how to fly and fight?"

"Oh that's not a problem Peter" Wendy said. "They can easily learn how to fly again, ad once they get to Neverland they don't fly that much anyway. Also their fighting skills won't take long to improve once more, if they are taught by you"

Peter smiled at her complement and went on. "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

"Oh, wait Peter" Wendy said. "I think I need some more fairy dust, because I can't fly anymore"

Peter laughed and put his fingers to his lips, whistling loudly, Peter called a fairy quickly and she sprinkled Wendy with fairy dust before flying off again.

"There you go Wendy" Peter laughed, taking her hand. "Now lets go get those boys!"

And with that they flew upwards towards the bright sky, heading for London.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC!**

**Review Review Review!**


	14. Reunited once more

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Whoa sorry this chapter has taken a while and i have an excuse. I wrote this chapter, and usually a chapter on Word is like 3-4 pages per chapter for me right? Well this chapter was so long, it was like 9 pages! So i decided to split the chapter and make it into two chapters, so even when i did that this chapter is still longer than usual so remember i did this for you! And i will not post the next one even though it is already written because as you know, i will only update when i have more than 5 reviews from different people for that chapter. Sorry, but i have to get reviews somehow! Here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue**

**Chapter 14: Reunited once more**

Wendy felt the rush of wind as they shot upwards, slowly moving away form the island of Neverland, becoming closer to London. They burst through the sky and found themselves in some sort of weird space, soaring past planets and stars. Wendy had always wondered where this universe lay, maybe it was just a Neverland one that had not yet been discovered, or it was an actual area that astronomers knew of. She doubted it was known to humans, if it was, then she would probably not be able to breathe, like when astronauts go into space to reach the moon. Never the less, it was still weird.

Wendy looked at Peter and he grinned back at her, still keeping a firm grip of her hand. When at last Wendy began to see London emerging around them, she breathed in the smell of England and a strange feeling came over her. It was weird being back in London, when she was so used to Neverland. In fact, everything seemed so much gloomier than what things did in Neverland too. There were no lush green jungles and no sandy beaches. No brightly coloured birds flitting among the brilliant blue sky. It was dark, night time as always when Peter visited, and few lights could be seen in some distant houses below them. Every so often a car would rattle down the street, or a cat would streak across the road, but otherwise the area was completely deserted.

The two touched down in a quiet street and headed up the road, searching for the first house to collect the first lost boys, Tootles and Curly. But first, Wendy noticed a sign hanging on a doorway of a shop, apparently selling books. It was closed but she could still see the note. It was a calendar, full of notices and events. Se noticed that the date was the 22nd of September. Wow, Wendy was surprised. The day she had left with Peter to Neverland was the 3rd of June. She had been there for over 3 months! It certainly didn't feel like it. Then, Wendy saw something that made her heart skip a beat. It was a large poster, stuck up in front of many others notices and contained a picture of _her_!

Wendy stared. As she looked, she saw what was written there.

**HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL?**

**_Wendy Darling, 15, has recently disappeared completely from London without a trace of evidence regarding her whereabouts. The stunningly pretty and outgoing girl vanished from her home in Marshington Square nearly 4 months ago. Police are stunned at her crazy disappearance and urges anyone with information to come forward. Wendy had recently learned of her family's death, just hours before she vanished. Her entire family, well known and respected among the community, died in a car crash while diving home from a social gathering. The Darling family consisted of Wendy's mother and father, her two brothers and her aunt. "We dropped her off, at about 1.00am at the front of her house, and I personally watched her go in" said Cynthia Westford, a mother of one of Wendy's close school friends. "She was spending a night over at our house, when I got a phone call from the police stating what had happened t the Darling family. We rushed her home immediately and we even saw her sitting at her bedroom window as we drove off. The police were going to pick her up later"_**

**_When the Police did arrive at the Darling's house, Miss Wendy was nowhere to be found, but she left startling evidence of an unreal possibility. "It seems, that Miss Darling's footprints came up on our sensors, but when we cam to see where they led, they seemed to lead to the bedroom window!" said one of the scientists on the case. Police were alarmed and searched immediately down in the bushes underneath the girl's room. Nothing was there to show she had fallen; there was nothing except footprints leading out the window. Then, the investigators found more footprints that had come in from the window, and had accompanied Miss Darling's on her way out the window. When the Police tried to register the footprints, none showed up on their screen. It seemed that the footprints didn't belong to anybody! "We are completely confused" Said a policeman, late one night at the scene. "The girl seemed to just fly away"_**

_**If you have seen this girl, please contact the police immediately on 008 62990 45, we would be glad of any information.**_

Wendy stared at the sign, unable to believe. Her face looked as if it had stopped in time, immobilized at what was in front of her. Tears started to swell in her eyes and she suddenly realized how much she missed London. She had never noticed before.

Peter had also noticed the sign, and, with a short glance at Wendy he pulled her away quickly, his eyes glazing over from excited, to worried. Why was Wendy acting like this? If she had indeed read the sign she might think that people missed her here and she might want to return to London. Well, he was not going to let that happen, they were not going to take his Wendy away from him again.

Wendy looked around and noticed Peter was pulling her upwards, his feet already off the ground. "What? Peter what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing Wendy, I just want to go and get the boys that's all" Peter answered, not looking at her.

"But, wait Peter! Look at this, it's about me!" Wendy said, pulling him back down again.

"I…I've already seen it Wendy, come on, lets go!" Peter whispered, finally picking her up to get her to move.

Wendy laughed. "Oh Peter stop it! I can fly by myself!"

Hesitantly, Peter let her go, but he still kept a firm grip on her hand just in case. He followed Wendy's directions and they flew around and over houses, dodging chimneys and rooftops as they went. When at last they landed on the railing of a tall house, coloured in red and grey, they undid the window and pulled it open. It didn't lead straight into the bedroom like Wendy's one did. It led into a corridor, with many doors along the sides. "This one" Wendy whispered, pushing open the first door to their left.

They crept inside and looked around. Immediately they spotted two identical beds, lying on the far side of the room. Toys lay scattered on the floor and small breathing sounds could be heard. Wendy started forward, walking first towards the bed with blue covers. She looked carefully at the face. It was Tootles.

Wendy smiled and sat down on the bed beside him. Slowly putting a hand up to his shoulder, she shook him gently and saw him stir. Then, quite suddenly, He threw his body upwards and yelled to the room at large.

"NO! Don't let the giant slugs eat me!"

Wendy burst out laughing and Tootles stop yelling and stared at Wendy for a moment. Then, yelled again. "Wendy! You're back! Oh Wendy we were worried sick! But why are you here, and how did you get in? Peter! You're back too!"

"I will explain all that later, but first we must wake up Curly" Wendy said, making her way towards the bed with red covers.

"Phe! Good Luck!" Tootles smirked. "He sleeps like a rock"

Wendy gave him a "be quiet" look, and began to shake Curly's shoulders, just like she had rubbed Tootles'.

Absolutely nothing happened. Curly did not move. Wendy shook him harder, but he didn't stir. He didn't even roll over. Giving him a weird look, Wendy called his name.

"Curly, Curly wake up"

Again, he kept on sleeping. Suddenly, Peter sighed hugely and pulled Wendy back behind him and started forward to Curly's bed himself.

"Watch the professional" He said, turning back to Curly. His lifted his hand and whacked the back of Curly's head, yelling in his ear. "LOST BOY, SIGN IN!"

Curly yelled and fell out of bed. "Here, sir!"

Wendy, Peter and Tootles burst out laughing, and Curly stared at them in amazement. "Peter, Wendy! What are you doing here-

Wendy interrupted him mid-sentence "Listen Curly, Tootles, we need your help. Will you come back to Neverland with us?"

The boys stared, and then smiles appeared on both faces. "You really mean it?" Curly said, his eyes wide.

"Yes I do, will you come?" Wendy said, more urgently now. If they were going to get all the other lost boys they had to be quick.

The boys nodded and Peter grinned, pulling out a small pouch of fairy dust and sprinkling it over Tootles and Curly.

"Come on guys" Wendy called, leading them to the window, we have to pick up the others.

"Others?" said Tootles "You mean they are all coming with us?"

Wendy nodded, and Tootles turned to Curly, grinning widely. "Won't it be great to have to old group back together again?"

Curly nodded, also grinning, as Wendy and Peter rose in the air. The two boys seemed hesitant at first; they hadn't flown in a while. But, soon enough they were flying out the window, behind Peter and Wendy, and towards Nibs' house.

Luckily, Nibs' room had a window, and they could easily fly through it to his bedroom. When Wendy shook him awake, he was ecstatic to see Wendy and Peter. And, hearing that the lost boys would soon be together again, he jumped in the air, hitting knuckles with Tootles and Curly with extreme enthusiasm.

When they all entered the twins' house, they almost scared the sister out of her wits. Unfortunately they entered her room by mistake and she screamed loudly at the sight of Peter, a boy wearing leaves who was floating. Wendy soon was able to calm her down as Peter and the boys went to wake the twins.

She seemed like a nice little girl. She was around the twins' age, 10 or 11 years old, and she had a cute little smile playing around her face. Her eyes were dark brown, and her hair was a beautiful golden blonde. Her name was Emily. She apparently liked Wendy, but she did want to know why they had just flown through her window at around 12.00 at night. Wendy wished she hadn't asked that, but she couldn't lie. Eventually she told her that they were from a place called Neverland, and they had come to take her brothers back.

"What is Neverland? Emily asked, her eyes wide and staring at Wendy.

Wendy paused, thinking, then spoke;

"Neverland is the place of dreams, Emily. Anything and everything can happen there, you just have to believe"

"Wow, but" Emily began "Who was that boy you came in with, and how do you know each other? You and the other boys seem normal, but him…" The little girl trailed off, then regained her confidence. "How do you know him, why have you left London…why-

"Okay Okay!" Wendy laughed "I will tell you the whole story" She took a big breath and began. "I used to live in London like you, and I loved to tell stories. Every night I would tell my brothers a story before they went to bed, and I soon found out they were not the only ones listening. Peter Pan used to sit at my window every night to listen along, then he would go and tell the lost boys in Neverland all about them. One night when I was sleeping, he came into the room and I woke up, but he got scared and flew away. I searched for him, but I found no-one. A few nights later he came back, looking for his shadow and I sewed it back on to him"

"He lost his shadow? You can't lose your shadow!" Emily exclaimed, frowning in a matter-of-fact way.

Wendy snapped at her lightly "Yes you can and don't interrupt. Anyway…"

Wendy told Emily everything from when she had threatened the lost boys with medicine, to when she had danced with Peter in the moonlight.

"Ooooohh!" Emily chanted, teasing Wendy. "Wendy's in looooovvve"

Wendy blushed and kept going. Emily was a very good audience, she gasped, cheered and sighed in all the right places, and when Wendy told her about how she had kissed Peter on the Jolly Rodger, she giggled and teased Wendy once more and Wendy blushed a deep red again, staring away from the little girl.

"And now" Wendy continued. "I have returned to Neverland, and to Peter, and now in order to fight Captain Hook we need the lost boys back. But you mustn't tell anyone where they have gone okay? I doubt anyone would believe you but-

"Oh please let me come with you!" Emily exclaimed suddenly, pleading with Wendy. "Life is awfully boring here in London and I would love to meet the Indians and mermaids and things like that."

The girl perked upright on her bed, her little face begging Wendy.

"Oh, Oh alright!" Wendy sighed, standing up. "But I will have to go tell Peter"

Emily nodded and jumped up eagerly, joining Wendy as they moved into the next room. As they walked in, the twins cried out Wendy's name in welcome and hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Yes, yes it's great to see you too, but we really must get going if we are to collect Slightly before the sun begins to rise. Peter, Emily wants to come with us back to Neverland, can she come?" Wendy said.

Peter shrugged unconcernedly and Emily jumped eagerly. The twins groaned in disgust but she merely stuck her tongue out at them, folded her arms and returned back to Wendy's side. The boys and Peter prepared to rise into the air and Wendy sprinkled dust on Emily and the twins. Flying upwards in no time, the twins zoomed around the room, chasing each other and laughing loudly. Emily looked at Wendy anxiously before Wendy whispered the instructions in her ear. Smiling, Emily rose from the ground and her eyes opened wide in delight.

"I'm flying Wendy, look I'm flying!" she laughed, soaring in circles happily.

"Well duh" One of the twins said, rolling his eyes.

Wendy gave him a stern look, and he looked down in shame. "Be nice boys" she said, flying to the front of the group.

"Ready?" Peter said, as he grasped Wendy's hand as he always did when they were flying. "Okay, let's go, and stick together"

With their number now becoming much larger than before, the group flew (with Nibs' instructions), towards the place where Slightly now lived. As Wendy saw the sign hanging from the door, she let out a gasp of horror.

It was an orphanage.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC!**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Abs**


	15. Not just a pretty face

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am going for 80-85 reviews so hurry hurry hurry! This chapter is a follow up form chapter 14 cause it was so long i had to make it two chapters. Anyway, I am getting my braces off next friday! OMG! I am sooo happy! And with a few more reviews i will overlode with happiness so quickly! I like this chapter, and i have chapter 16 waiting and ready so i will only post it when i have a good amount of reviews, more than 5 as you know. Well, for now here is your next chappie, enjoy!**

**Discaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue**

**Chapter 15: Not just a pretty face**

"Are you sure this is the right address Nibs?" She asked, staring back to look behind her and into the face of Nibs.

"Quite sure Wendy, visited it many times I 'ave" he answered, flying up to her.

Wendy looked back at the large, gloomy looking building and sighed. Poor Slightly, he had been reduced to an orphanage. They approached the biggest window cautiously and Wendy and Peter stared through it. The large room was filled with many, dingle beds, all identical, and lined up neatly against the wall. The bedcovers were a dark, murky brown and the room was very dark. Signaling for the others to stay outside, Peter opened the window latch and he and Wendy slid through it, touching lightly on the floor. Creeping past the many beds, Wendy realized they were in the boy's dormitory, as only males could be seen through the sheets of the beds. Looking down at each one in turn, Peter and Wendy took sides and traveled down them, looking at faces to see if any belonged to Slightly. Suddenly Peter signaled to Wendy and she rushed over to a bed in the very corner of the room.

Lying awkwardly in the rickety old bed, was Slightly. A troubled expression covered his once happy and alight face. Peter shook him and he opened his eyes immediately. Staring at them, he yelled and pulled as far away from them as he could; shielding his eyes as if light was blinding him. Wendy started towards him in a reassuring and motherly way but he scrambled away from her.

"What are you doing here, get away!"

Wendy blinked, a concerned expression washed over her appearance. Why was he acting so weird? What was wrong with him?

"Slightly, what in the-

"I told you, stay away from me! I don't want to see you again, you filthy traitors!

Go away!" The boy yelled louder now, standing up and advancing towards them.

Wendy stepped back from him quickly and accidentally tripped in her haste, falling to the ground. Peter caught her just before she hit the ground and she recovered and looked back at Slightly, feeling a bit scared. But, her attention was soon transferred to the scene around her. Some of the other boys in the room had woken up at Slightly's scream and Wendy's crashes. They were getting up out of bed and walking towards Wendy, Peter and Slightly in amazement.

"Oye, how'd they get in?" A ragged boy with black hair murmured to the room, pointing to Wendy and Peter.

"Yeah what's goin' on 'ere" Another said, this one with bright red hair.

"Move it guys, let me handle it" A voice said from the back of the group.

The rest of them scurried away as a tall, and very good-looking boy stepped forward in front of the crowd, staring at the sight in front of him. He looked about fifteen, like Wendy and Peter. He had straggly chocolate hair that fell elegantly on his head and his teeth were perfectly straight as he grinned. But Wendy was not at all pleased. There was a horrible evil smile playing about his face, and she didn't like it. He was also eyeing her particularly more closely than what she felt comfortable with.

"Well then what ave we got here then" He said 'Who are your friends Sneezle?'

Slightly glared back at him, but the boy towered over him, also glaring.

"Don't call me that Charlie" Slightly said, putting his hands on his hips defensively.

"Or what Sneezle? You're going to try to fight me?" Charlie laughed "I'd like to see you try"

Before Slightly could say another word, Wendy had stepped in his path, glaring at Charlie. "Shutup!" She said, rage filling her. "Why are you picking on him, it's not fair, so stop it!"

Charlie simply laughed at her. "Well little miss, what are _you_ going to do about it then?" He looked her up and down, and Wendy saw his eyes flick over her legs and chest. She wished she hadn't worn her short, black top and denim short shorts. Wrapping her arms over her chest so his eyes could do no further roaming, she continued to speak.

"Save the crap talk buddy, we can't stay long, and I wouldn't take that tone with me if you know what's good for you"

Charlie's crowd of boys cooed and hissed with laughter at her words and Charlie smirked, moving closer to her. "Such a fiery attitude, I like a fighter. Maybe you can explain yourself more fully _later_…" he trailed off very suggestively and Wendy raised her hand to the same level as his head in warning.

"I assure you, being anywhere remotely within 50 meters of you is completely unbearable, and I wouldn't be here unless I had to, so fuck off" Wendy hissed, glaring at him with her worst stare.

"Ooooh" the boys around Charlie teased her, circling closer.

"You know" Charlie said, smirking and moving yet closer to her. "You and me, we have a lot in common. Well, let's say you're pretty hot and I bet you are just dying to get to know me…so…-

He didn't get any further with his speech, because Wendy had already started towards him, but she didn't get there before Peter did. He jumped in front of Wendy and threatened Charlie as quick as lightning.

"You don't touch her, got it?" Peter spat, rage blazing behind his eyes as he stared at Charlie.

Charlie finally cracked and he burst out with laughter. "What, you're going to protect her eh? Come on leaf boy, do your worst"

Peter pulled his dagger out of its sheath and shoved it straight in front of Charlie's throat, almost piercing his skin. "So help me, force me to do it and I swear I will. She is mine and always will be so back off"

The crowd around Slightly, Wendy and Peter backed away quickly as Peter drew his dagger and Charlie immediately stopped laughing. His expression turned from amused to petrified in a matter of seconds as the knife pressed on his throat.

"Whoa take it easy mate, back off, BACK OFF!" he said, his eyes wide and scared. "Come on mate…I…I didn't mean it, just playin' around, wasn't gonna do anythin', honest!"

Wendy preferred to watch him struggle and sweat, but the sun was rising and they had to get out quickly before any adults woke up. She turned to Slightly, who was standing back quietly, watching the scene in front of him.

"Slightly, are you coming or not?" she asked, ignoring Charlie's pleading and continuing to stare at Slightly.

Slightly looked from Charlie to Wendy, obviously deciding on what to do.

"Oh come on Slightly, do you really want to stay here and be called _Sneezle_ for the rest of your life?" Wendy said, trying to hurry him along so they could get going.

This seemed to convince him, and he nodded. Wendy sighed in relief and gave him some fairy dust, which he sprinkled on himself immediately.

"Come on Peter, lets go" Wendy said, walking towards the window.

Peter put his dagger away, but his eyes didn't leave Charlie's face as he beckoned for Slightly to go. Wendy turned back to Charlie, just as he murmured quietly.

"Stupid bitch"

It had gone too far, Wendy exploded. She turned right around to face him and next thing he knew her fist had collided with his face with such force it knocked him backwards into the boys behind him.

"Anyone else have a problem with me?" Wendy demanded to the others, now yelling.

They all stared at her with open mouths and some shook their heads faintly.

"Good" Wendy snapped, flicking hair out of her face. "Now goodbye, come on Peter, Slightly" And she smirked as the boys around the now groaning, bleeding Charlie gaped at her, she was now flying, as she traveled out the window and to the lost boys outside.

"You were ages" Tootles complained. "What took you so long?"

Wendy smiled mysteriously. "That's for me to know, come on, let's go home"

Looking at Peter, she saw he was glowing with pride at the very sight of her and he laughed as he whispered in her ear, slipping his hand in hers as he did so.

"That's my girl"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**There you go! Now, wanting the next chappie? Then go review! Tootles!**

**Abs**


	16. A true star

**Author's Note: Okay...Hi everybody! Sorry it has taken me like FOREVER to put this chappie up, i have been really busy. Well, no actually you should be lucky, cause you get arounf 2 chapters every week right? Well some writers take 3 months to get one chapter up, and their chapters are the same length as mine! So i hope you are thankful! Anyway, this week i had...Monday-Tuesdaysleepover...Wednesdayshoppin, movies, icescating...Thursday-Fridaysleepover...SaturdayHarry Potter 6th comes out! So as today is Sunday you can't blame me for not getting the chappie up! And yes in case you haven't noticed i am a major Harry Potter fan, in fact, i have already read it! (I'm a fast reader) And it only came out yeserday! ( i started and finished it yeasterday) SPOILER ALERTOh wow, is it unexpected! Like, J.K said someone was going to die, but i never expected THAT person to die! And it's so dark! Wow, good though. And no i am not going to tell you who dies or whatever because that would be unfair to you cause you aven't read it, but trust me, it's good, so go and buy it now! lol, anyway, i got to let you go and read this chapter! It's a long one, cause it is way longer han usual but not long enough to put into two chapter's like the last one. So, it IS long. Well more for you i guess. I have to stop writing longer chapters...oh, and remember i will only give you the next one when i have more that 5 reviews! Oh and guess what! I have almost reached 90 reviews, and that means that i have almost reached 100 reviews! Wow! thanks guys! When i get to 100 in my next chapter i will thank each and every one of you who reviewed! cheers!**

**Disclaimer don't own, don't sue**

**Chapter 16: A true star**

Emily breathed rapidly as the group burst through the portal separating the real world and Neverland. The sight in front of her was of nothing she had ever seen before.

It was everything she had thought it would be, and more. It was more, than her wildest dreams.

They positioned themselves down on several clouds to look underneath them for a moment. Emily sat next to Tootles and the twins to get a good look, and she noticed Wendy was once again sitting very close to Peter, their hands grasped in each others, and they were whispering quietly. Turning her attention away from the pair, she looked at the stunning view below her.

Most of the island was made up of jungle, lush, tall and green. But surrounding the perimeter of the island was beautiful sandy beaches, the waves lapping at their shores. Up on top of a hill there was unmistakably the Indian camp, little houses were scattered around the area. And, most beautiful of all, a waterfall on the very edge of a cliff, which fell into a lagoon which Emily suspected belonged to the mermaids Wendy had talked about.

Then, she spotted the Pirate ship. A wash of cold fell over her and a shudder went down her back. She didn't like the look of that ship, no matter what anyone said, she would never become a pirate.

"Come on guys, we have got to get down to the hideout without Hook seeing you" Peter called to the group. "Wendy, can you take them down four at a time?"

She nodded and came closer to the group, explaining the dangers. "Now, once you are there, stay in the hideout, don't leave until everyone is there and when Peter gives you the okay you can do what you like. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and Peter smiled. "Okay then, Curly, Tootles, Nibs and Slightly, you go first with Wendy. Keep low and be quiet"

Wendy lead the three boys down, down until they were into the jungle itself and completely invisible to Peter and the rest of the group. Peter looked around and saw Emily was grinning eagerly with delight at being in Neverland. The twins were unsurprisingly poking each other in the ribs, and Nibs was relaxing on his stomach, looking completely content.

After a few minutes he saw Wendy's figure appearing out of the trees and up towards the clouds they were sitting on. She placed herself neatly on the cloud and Peter called to the next group. "Okay, they rest of you, come on!"

The twins and Emily followed Wendy and Peter as they flew quickly down to the hideout, skirting through trees and brushing off leaves. Wendy and Peter often had to stop and wait for them to catch up. They were still a bit too fast for Emily and the twins' liking so they had to slow down. As they reached the tree hideout, the twins climbed up the side and entered through their usual entries as if they did this every day. Peter flew around the back as he always did and Wendy entered through the front entrance with Emily, showing her the way and telling her to duck protruding roots every so often.

They went through the tunnel and into the main room, but before Wendy could utter a word she pushed Emily behind her and grabbed a sword from the floor. Swinging around she swung the sword like a baseball bat and hit the large coconut coming her way. It flew across the room and Peter caught it, grinning. She ducked further fruits coming her way and dragged Emily underneath the table.

"BOYS!" Wendy yelled over the gigantic food fight as she stepped up onto table. "ENOUGH!"

The fight immediately stopped and all the boys paused, many still holding raised fruit, poised ready to throw.

Wendy got off the table and picked up Emily from the floor, whispered something in her ear, and the little girl nodded, scurrying form the room. "Now boys, you know better" Wendy said, making sure she made them feel ashamed of themselves. "This is not acceptable behavior of young gentlemen"

Emily came back with a large bag of things unknown to the lost boys and Peter. Wendy grinned slightly. "Now, first of all, you never throw whole fruit, you throw the insides of fruit"

Wendy pulled out a large mango from the bag and used her sword to skin it and squish it so it was nothing but mush. "This is how you begin a food fight!" She yelled, jumping once again on the table and throwing the mango mush straight towards Peter so it landed straight on the side of his cheek.

The lost boys howled with laughter and Peter stood up quickly, grabbing his own fruit. "Come on men!" He yelled, and the lost boys surrounded Wendy, all holding fruit.

"Uh oh" Wendy groaned, stepping backwards as they advanced. "Now…now boys…I…hey! HEY!"

All the lost boys, plus Peter had thrown their fruit all at the same time. They had hit Wendy all over her and cold, sticky oranges and strawberries stuck to her legs and stomach. They laughed and continued to throw fruit at her, but she was already throwing fruit of her own, hitting each lost boy in turn. Then, Tootles made the mistake of suddenly hitting Peter instead of Wendy. Peter's head slowly turned to face Tootles and the lost boys ran for cover as Peter joined Wendy's side of attack. Emily stood laughing and ducking as bits of fruit came hurtling in her direction from everywhere around the room. The area was in complete chaos for most of the evening. Only when Wendy announced that she was going out to prepare dinner did they finally stop their throwing and yelling, to settle down.

Wendy prepared the meal for everyone, wishing faintly that she only had to cook for Peter and herself, rather then for a grand total of 9 people. Still, it was good to have the lost boys back, and Emily was keeping Wendy company amongst the sea of boys present in Neverland. Turning around to collect the various nuts and fruit from behind her, she saw Peter enter the room. He was carrying a large jungle vine net.

Wendy looked at him in interest and he smiled, emptying the contents of the net onto the table where Wendy was preparing dinner. Several crabs, a dozen fish and a lobster appeared there.

"Oh Peter, this will be perfect, thank you!" She exclaimed, examining the fish carefully then kissing his cheek in thanks.

Peter seemed quite happy with her response and he settled himself down in his chair, watching her chop up the fish and crabs. He was staring at her most intently, as if he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Wendy turned away, pretending to be busy with her cooking so she could hide her blushing face.

Peter watched her as she worked, noticing every detail of her movement like a hawk. His obsession surprised even himself as he noticed how her hair fell down her face in exactly the right places, and how her eyes wandered from place to place with such elegance ad ease. He was so lucky to have her.

Peter only just heard her say she was going to change out of her current, fruit stained clothes, and nodded without really understanding anything she had said. When she came back out again, he looked at her once more and saw that she had soaked her hair to get any fruit remains out. It was limp and dark, more like a chocolate brown and completely straight, rather than it's usual wavy appearance.

She walked outside to call Emily and the boys for dinner and Peter settled himself in his chair, ready for a square meal. It would be the first time in ages that the whole group would be together again. It was a nice feeling.

Wendy watched as each lost boy entered the tree, Nibs, Curly, Tootles, first twin, second twin, Emily…Slightly? Where was Slightly?

Looking around she saw nobody, she called out his name but got no answer. "Slightly, Slightly where are you, dinner's ready" she called into the night. Again she heard no-one. Then, ever so slightly, she could hear soft sobbing sounds coming from her right. Wendy moved cautiously towards the sounds, careful not to tread on any sticks or rustle any leaves. As she peered cautiously around the trees, she saw a sad little sight.

Slightly was sitting, curled up on a rock, positively sobbing into his knees. She crept over behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, and, seeing who it was, he fell over in his haste to get away from her, just as he had done at the orphanage. Wendy looked alarmed, why was his acting like this, he was back with them now, what was wrong?

"Slightly please-

"No! I won't listen to you, go away, go- ahh!"

Slightly yelled in pain as he fell over a large log, falling hard on his back and ankle. His body crumpled underneath the log, as he clutched foot, which was bleeding badly.

Wendy rushed to his side and pulled the log away from his injured leg. Slightly tried to escape, but the pain in his leg was too much. He collapsed and Wendy held him down to stop him moving as she inspected his leg. It wasn't too bad, not broken or sprained just bleeding badly. She would have to clear it up with some water.

"Get away from me, I'm fine, I said GET AWAY!" Slightly yelled at her, his face going red, but his eyes still burnt with tears.

"Slightly-

"NO! I will not listen, I will never listen, you are nothing but a filthy, disgusting-

Wendy finally clapped a hand over his mouth so he could not make a sound, and she was able to talk without being interrupted.

"Slightly what is going on? Why are you acting this way? We brought you back here didn't we? I have figured you have suffered, but I have too. How do you think it feels to have your entire family that you have known for your whole life gone forever, with nothing to remember them by? If you want to do anything about this you will have to trust me. Talk to me Slightly, what happened?"

Wendy finished her speech and took the hand away from his mouth slowly, waiting for him to speak.

Slightly didn't answer at first, he seemed to be beyond words. Staring at Wendy with sadness filling his body, he began to speak, softly and slowly, every word seeming to cause him pain.

"In the orphanage, I waited, always, for you to drop by, comfort me, help me" He began, his voice shaking. "I always hoped we could work it out together, that you could take care of me, like you did as a mother in Neverland. But, you disappeared. I saw your face in the newspaper, on the TV, you had vanished without a trace. Only I knew where you had gone, traveled back with your beloved Peter to beautiful Neverland, enjoying sunny beaches and adventures with pirates. Never another thought about me, the rest of us, stuck there in London, in adopted families and orphanages…" His voice stopped as Wendy looked into his face, and saw he was crying. Wendy looked at him and spoke, in little more than a whisper, being very gentle.

"Slightly, you should never have thought for a second that I would forget you, how could I? And I am sorry Aunt Millicent died but that is all in the past now. I had to go through it and you did too, but you will never be alone, you know that don't you? No matter what you do, say or think, loneliness and trouble will never be a problem. We will always be there for you."

Slightly looked at her face, tears sprouting in his eyes. Without a word, he buried his head in her shoulder, pouring out tears. Wendy shared the weight he was carrying, she made sure some of the force that was pushing down on his as she reassured him and hugged him tightly.

They sat there for a minute, Wendy cleaned up His leg and helped him into the willow's doorway and into a seat at dinner. Most of the boys had already tucked in, and Wendy settled herself next to Peter, who was stuffing his face with lobster and fish. He turned to her as she sat down.

"_Mush washp-goshin ish aus dares?_ He said, spraying the table with fish as he attempted to talk while his mouth was positively bulging.

Wendy wrinkled her nose and laughed. "Nice Peter, really nice"

Peter swallowed and glared at her. "Shut up, no, I said, what was going on out there?"

Wendy explained in whispers to Peter what had happened with Slightly, why he had been acting that way and for him not to tell any of the lost boys, or not just yet anyway. Peter promised he wouldn't say anything and after dinner he would try and make Slightly feel better. Wendy smiled at him, fully appreciating how simply wonderful he was.

After everyone had settled down and all the food had been eaten, Wendy sat down, preparing to tell the lost boys one of her famous stories. But, before she could do so, a fairy came flitting into the room, flying straight towards Peter. At first Wendy thought it was Tinkerbell, but then she realized it wasn't. In fact, it wasn't even female. Wendy saw the little body of a fairy messenger, flying in front of Peter, a scroll clutched in his hand. He cleared his voice and spoke to the room in a small squeaky voice.

"_The great fairy king and queen are to hold a fairy ball one day from now. They have requested the presence of Peter pan and Wendy as their guests of honour. The lost boys are also allowed to come if they wish. As you know, the ball's of the fairy's are very beautiful and formal, so prepare yourself properly. Remember this is a masquerade ball, so come as a particular thing. All the Indians and magical creatures will be there also. _

_It will begin when the sun has just fallen, and will continue long into the night. This ball takes place in and around the fairy tree. We hope to see you there Peter and Miss Wendy, the King and Queen send their gratitude"_

The little being stopped talking, bowed to Peter and flew out the door as quickly as he had come.

Wendy looked at Peter, he eyes over-bright. "Oh Peter! A Masquerade ball! How simply marvelous! And guests of honour too! Oh I can't wait! But what shall I wear? What shall I be, how will I get the clothes? I must go and prepare!" And without another word, Wendy hurried from the room.

Peter shook his head at her disappearing figure and turned to the boys. "Okay men, dismissed, do what you want"

The lost boys cheered and ran from the room also, sprinting outside in the dark to play hide and seek and to chase Emily.

Peter slunk once again in his chair, imagining what the fairy ball would be like. He had been to one before of course, but he had never been to one this important, where he was the guest of honour, and he had never been to one with Wendy. He wondered what Wendy would wear, in fact, where was that girl?

Peter looked around then entered Wendy's room. She wasn't there, but a small scribbled note had been placed on her pillow.

_Gone to see Tigerlily, we have to plan for the ball!_

_Don't worry about me, I will have Indians escort me back if it gets too dark okay? _

_Don't forget to put the boys and Emily to sleep at a RESPECTABLE time, I don't want to see one yawn tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Wendy _

Peter laughed at the note and looked out of the large window of which Wendy had flown through to go see Tiger lily. She was so different from those other girls in London, so much more fun. When they were powdering their noses and talking about the latest who-and-who's, she was having sword fights in her room with her younger brothers. That was partly why he chose her bedroom window, above all the others, because she was something else, a true star.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TBC! Hope you like the LONGEST chappie eva! Well, i have got to go and write the next one, so ciao! **

**Yours forever faithfully,**

**Abs**


	17. Belle of the Ball

**Authors's Note: Okay, soooooo sorry how this one took so long but hey, this is a huge chapter! I like it and it's cute so I hope you will too. And….YAY I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! I am soooo happy you guys are the best! I am now thanking every person who reviewed the last chapter, they are;**

**Sexi Silver**

**Amanda**

**Iloveyan**

**Izzy-Supabudgie!**

**Aurora Baggins**

**Alex**

**Ginnay**

**Aria Elessar**

**Raccoon48**

**Eva Sumpter**

**Tink20**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah blah**

Chapter 17: The belle of the ball

Wendy sat excitedly on the soft floor, chatting to Tiger lily enthusiastically. They were very excited about the ball and were eagerly planning what they were going to wear and what they were going as. The two girls had been talking, plotting, experimenting and imagining practically the whole night.

Only Tiger lily and a few of the best Indian dressmakers knew what Wendy was going to be at the ball. She wanted to keep it a secret. Wendy was also the only person apart from the dressmakers who knew what Tiger lily was going to be. They had been through all the possible different colours in all the different styles of dresses and had finally found two that suited them perfectly. Of course they had improved the design a bit to make it more realistic, and now all that was to be done was for the dressmakers to make them.

They had also been wondering what the lost boys and Peter would be wearing. They had already planned Emily's dress, they thought she would look simply lovely in it, and the masks to go with all the dresses looked gorgeous, as the dressmakers had already made them. As they gossiped, their conversation turned to a more exciting matter.

"I don't think you know, but many of the Indian boys here are looking for a chance to dance with you tomorrow night Wendy" Tiger lily giggled.

"Really? Wow I never knew! But I suppose you already had boys lined up, you being the princess and all" Wendy replied, also giggling.

"Yes, but I have already chosen my escort" Tiger lily stated, smiling. "His name is Masagi, that means strong warrior. He is about a year older than me and very handsome. But I guess you will only really have eyes for one boy tomorrow night Wendy, eh?"

Wendy blushed and smiled. "Naturally, no-one could replace Peter"

Tiger lily and Wendy talked for a bit longer, than Wendy decided she needed to go before the lost boys started to get worried. She knew Peter thought she was capable of handling herself.

Wendy thanked Tiger lily and the dressmakers and promised she would be back before the ball started tomorrow so they could prepare. Getting up, she saw that Tiger lily had indeed summoned 4 large and strong Indians to escort her back to the hideout, and she led the way into the jungle, and towards the trees.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Wendy entered the tree and dismissed the Indian guards, many small, fast bodies tackled her, yelling wildly. Tootles, Curly, Slightly, the twins Nibs and Emily had all tackled her as soon as she entered the room.

"Wendy! You're back!"

"We missed you!"

"Why did you take off like that?"

"Tell us a story"

"Yeah tell us a story!"

Wendy shook them off and yelled over the noise. "Okay, OKAY! Sit down!"

She looked around to find Peter sitting quietly in his chair, polishing his sword, with no idea what the lost boys were doing. He looked up with interest and smiled as she walked towards him. Her hands folded as she looked at him with a 'what-did-I-tell-you' look.

"What?" Peter asked, grinning slyly.

Wendy glared at him. "Didn't I ask for these rascals- She motioned at the lost boys and Emily. "-To be put to bed BEFORE I got home?"

Peter grinned and merely looked at her cheekily, but she had no time to answer, as the rest of them were now positively begging to hear a story, so she had no option but to roll her eyes at Peter, and settle herself into a chair next to him.

"Okay" She pulled her face away from the smiling Peter and turned to look at the lost boys and Emily, who were all sitting quietly on the floor at her feet, waiting eagerly.

Wendy took a deep breath and plunged into her story. "This one, I believe is Peter's favourite, it is called Cinderella…" Wendy flew through the story, describing every tiniest detail with ease, demonstrating each and every part to a whooping and cheering crowd. When Wendy ended the story with the usual fairytale kiss, she looked over at Peter who was grinning at the enjoyment of the story, particularly the ending.

When Wendy announced she was finished the boys groaned and moaned for another story, but Wendy turned quite strict, and told them to go to bed at once, and that they would need their rest for tomorrow. They trudged along, all in a straight line into their room and out of sight.

"Emily?" Wendy called to the little girl. "Could you wait in my room please?"

Emily nodded and walked into Wendy's room instead. "I'll be right back to say goodnight Peter" Wendy called back to him. Peter waved a hand to show he had understood and she followed Emily into her room.

Emily was sitting on Wendy's bed, staring at the ceiling and swinging her legs slowly from side to side. Wendy sat down next to her and she turned to look and Wendy, trying to guess what this was all about.

"Emily, you know how the fairy ball is on tomorrow night?" Wendy asked, smiling.

"Yes" replied Emily. "It should be very exciting. I would love to go, but I don't know if I can, I have nothing to wear"

Wendy laughed. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that, that's what I wanted to tell you. When I was with Tiger lily we were planning what we were going to wear and we didn't think you would want to be left out!"

"Really?" Emily squeaked, her face shining with delight. "Oooohh!"

"Yes, we have organised a dress for you, and you can come with me early tomorrow so you can prepare!" Wendy said, smiling.

Emily bounced eagerly on the bed and hugged Wendy. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! Oh Wendy what great news! I can't wait!" She rushed from the room, eager to tell the others. "Thank you!" she repeated yet again, before disappearing out the door.

Wendy laughed and walked out of the room herself to where Peter was sitting. "What was that all about?" Peter asked curiously. "What did you tell her?"

"None of your business!" Wendy laughed. "Anyway I'm going to bed, see you in the morning"

She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, but before she had pulled away he grabbed her arms cheekily and held her there. Wendy giggled "No, not here, they're not asleep yet!" Peter rolled his eyes and retracted from her, looking slightly disappointed. She looked at him apologetically and blew him a kiss before entering her room. Flopping down on her bed, she thought of what Peter would think, when he saw her dress tomorrow night. It was going to be truly beautiful, she just knew it. And with that wonderful thought still fresh in her mind; Wendy slowly, and happily, fell into dreaming peacefully, her mind shutting down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wendy awoke to the sounds of birds calling and the wind flowing in through her window. She opened her eyes to find beautiful green ones staring right back at her, in fact, these eyes were hovering right above her. "Wakey-wakey sleepy head!" Peter called, grinning at her. She groaned and rolled over.

He pursued his annoying calling and then as she turned to face him once more he spoke with a smirk on his face. "I think I know what will wake you up"

Wendy raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yeah really" Peter grinned wider now and kissed her very pleasurably in her opinion, giving her an enjoyable wake up call. He pulled away from her and she grinned cheekily. "You should be my alarm clock every day"

Peter laughed. "Yes well I only came in here to wake you up because you had slept in so much. It's almost midday!"

"What!" Wendy exclaimed, looking out the window. Sure enough the sun was high in the sky. "Oh, great"

Peter laughed at her again and lifted her out of bed with ease, lowering her on the floor. She rolled her eyes at him and went to look for something to wear, for she was still in the clothes from yesterday. Peter walked up behind her and pulled out a red tee-shirt that was cut so it was much shorter and tighter than normal. The sleeves had also been split so they were halved in two. It showed how Wendy didn't care how damaged Neverland made her clothes. "Wear this" He said, shoving it into her chest. "I like you in red. And this!" Peter pulled out the short skirt she had worn when she had first come to Neverland.

"But they don't match!" Wendy exclaimed, holding them up.

Peter shrugged. "I don't care" he said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes at him once more and ushered him out of the room so she could change. He walked out reluctantly and she quickly put the clothes Peter had picked out on and tied her hair up in a high, neat ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. As she walked out she saw as usual, the boys were in complete chaos. Emily was behaving and sitting quietly in a chair reading Wendy's storybook with interest. Wendy had lent it to her the previous night. Some boys could be seen hurtling around the room, yelling and chasing one another. The twins were yet again playing tag. While the older lost boys, Nibs, Curly, Tootles and Slightly were sword fighting energetically just outside the door. Wendy saw that Peter had joined in the twins' game and was now laughing as he held a twin in each hand by the scruff of the neck as they attempted to still attack each other, their fists flailing wildly.

Wendy buried herself in random events, such as cleaning, prising the twins of each other numerous times, reading and chatting merrily to Emily, and sneaking off with Peter so they could see just how long they could be away for before someone wondered where they had gone. It was a fun day, but at around 5:00pm Wendy said goodbye to the lost boys and Peter, and prepared to go over to the Indian camp with Emily to meet Tiger lily.

"What! You need 3 hours?" Peter said in amazement, looking at them as if they were from mars. Wendy merely nodded mysteriously and flew out of sight. Leaving Peter to handle the lost boys until they, too, had to get ready for the ball. Thankfully though, they needed much less time to get ready.

Wendy pushed the curtains out of the way as she strided through the door, into Tiger lily's room. They squealed and hugged each other excitedly, as Wendy introduced Emily to Tiger lily. Emily looked kind of nervous at first but she soon could be seen chatting away with her as if they were old friends. As they were busily discussing exactly how their hair should be for the ball, three women came into the room, carrying tree long, brown cloaks. Wendy realized what they were there for and ran eagerly towards them, her eyes suddenly alight. The women pulled off the cloaks one by one, and Wendy's mouth fell open. There, right before her eyes, were the most beautiful masquerade dresses she had ever seen. All seemed to sparkle with beauty and Wendy knew as soon as she slipped it on, it would fit her perfectly in all the right places. She looked around at Tiger lily and Emily; they too looked stunned at the dresses' beauty. All three girls sighed dramatically and happily, they were gorgeous. Thanking the dressmakers about a hundred times over, the tree girls slid into their dresses and stared at themselves in the mirror with awed looks on their faces. They merely sat there for who knows how long, staring at the beautiful things. Soon after that the Dressmakers came in once more and began to transform their hair and makeup. Wendy was surprised they even knew about makeup, but they seemed to have created their own. They did a fantastic job on each of them and Wendy felt a lot like a princess, sitting there being waded on hand and foot for hours, waiting for the ball to start. Before they knew it, it was almost time. They waited a while then walked out to the fairy tree near them, their masks held up to their face and smiling non-stop. Many people and creatures alike seemed to have already arrived, and Wendy was so excited.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter looked around eagerly, hoping for any sign of Wendy. He had gone for a very simple, but effective look. He was dressed as a bear. His mask was brown with dark black circles around the eye holes and small, bear ears. His usual leafy shorts and vines around his chest had been changed ever so slightly. Brown vines and leaves had replaced the green, woven in like little wooden beads. It looked particularly good on him.

The lost boys had various cute little outfits on, Slightly was a hawk, his shorts and top goldish with a hint of black. Curly and Tootles had come as lions, their masks identical and convincing tails were sewed onto their shorts. Nibs was dressed as a Rhino, grey coloured clothes covered him and his mask had a large horn. The twins were of course wearing the same as each other, their clothes scaly and green, just like the alligator's they were imitating. They looked like quite the bunch.

Suddenly, Peter saw her, walking out of the mist down the specially prepared fairy carpet across the jungle floor, in front of what looked like Tiger lily and Emily.

His jaw dropped.

She looked completely, utterly, absolutely stunning with every move she made. She seemed to be gliding rather than walking and her dress was spectacular. She was unmistakable dressed as a swan. The dress was made, out of what looked like strings of jewels, sewn together so that they looked like one continuess line of sparkling light, one after the other. The colour of it was of pure white, with the jewels slightly silver so the matched perfectly. It was low on the neck, with a wide shoulder line; it looked somehow really good on her. The sleeves draped just past the shoulder, cut at odd angles so they looked professionally layered. Also, the dress came down past her hips in such an elegant fashion, and it ended miss-matched at the bottom, falling just right. Her mask had the exact jewels on them as the dress, and was jaggered around the edges making it look almost alive. Jewels and bangles glittered at her fingers and wrists, and a beautiful silver necklace hung from her neck. Her shoes seemed to be made of glass, much like the ones he had heard of in the story of Cinderella and he liked her idea of using them. Her hair seemed to have been straitened, there wasn't a curl in sight, and it hung down until just past her shoulders, with her fringe at the front pulled back with a sparkling flower clip that matched the dress and mask. Feeling quite queasy and nervous now, Peter walked over to her, his hands shaking a little.

Wendy saw him and gave him a glittering smile, which made his legs begin to feel like lead. Peter swallowed hard, his throat rather dry, and tried to speak to her.

"Hello Peter" Wendy said, smiling again. "Do you like my dress?"

Peter nodded feebly. "You look absolutely, umm…stunning, Wendy" He gained more confidence as he saw her blush. "The dressmakers really outdid themselves this time" Peter said, grinning. Wendy smiled and did a little turn as if on a catwalk. Peter resisted the urge to keep his mouth open; instead he occupied it by talking.

"The fairy king and queen are very eager to meet you, they don't know you very well, come and say hello!" He said, leading her by the arm towards a bright, highlighted spot, where there were two tiny thrones, each draped in red, their occupants smiling and waving elegantly.

As they approached, Peter stepped forward and bowed respectively to them, leading Wendy forwards.

"Your Majesties, this is Wendy" He said, motioning towards Wendy with his hand. Wendy stepped forward nervously and the king and queen inclined their heads at her.

"Ah, yes, the famous Wendy Darling. We have heard much about you, it is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face" The king spoke, clearly and loudly for someone so small.

"Yes, Peter thinks of you very highly as I am sure you know, I hope you enjoy our ball, and I must say you look simply gorgeous" The queen said, smiling widely, making Wendy flush red.

Wendy quickly curtsied low and spoke very politely. "It is wonderful to meet you your honours, and thank you ever so much for inviting me to this spectacular ball, I am sure I will have a wonderful time"

They smiled at each other, then Peter spoke. "Well we mustn't keep you waiting, thank you for you time"

They walked away into the crowd and Wendy sighed deeply. "Oh, did you see the queen? She looked so beautiful!" Peter nodded and they sat down at a table, their faces lit by floating candles high above them. Before they were able to say a word, the lost boys had found them and bombarded them with noise and talk.

"Oh Wendy! You look beautiful!"

"Yes look at Wendy!"

"Wow you really do look like a swan"

"Have you seen Emily yet? She looks pretty too"

"And Tiger lily! Wow the dresses are fantastic"

"I reckon the foods the best thing"

"Yeah, and the magic, but we haven't seen that yet"

"Ooh I loved last year's magic display, the fairy's always do a great job"

Wendy spoke up above the noise. "Yes, yes thank you boys, but why don't you go and play, we are in a restricted area for only certain people, and I am afraid that you are not allowed to be here"

The lost boys groaned and complained at this statement, but went off to play with the Indian children fairly quickly.

"They really listen to you, you know Wendy" Peter said, thoughtfully. "They usually never listen to anyone but me, but as soon as you came, I guess they just really like you"

Wendy smiled widely and Peter felt his heart leap again. "Oh but Peter, haven't you seen how much they look up to you? You're their idol! I don't know what they would do without you"

Peter smiled back, but suddenly a small group of people hurried up to them. It consisted of a few Indians, Tiger lily, Emily, and Curly. They huddled around Wendy and Peter and spoke hurriedly to them, their faces lit up with excitement. Just then the music started playing.

A tall, dark faced and cheerful looking Indian stepped forward and asked Wendy to dance. She accepted happily and followed him out to the dance floor. Tiger lily asked Peter if he wanted to dance and Peter agreed slowly, still staring at the back of Wendy's head, somewhat warily. There was a feeling down in his gut he didn't like, just seeing Wendy over there. He looked at Tiger lily suddenly as she had just waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Peter, hello in there!"

Peter looked around. "What? Oh, yeah, sorry Tiger lily"

Tiger lily rolled her eyes and looked at Wendy too. "Yes I know she looks very pretty, but try and put your eyes back in your head will you?"

Peter positively dragged his gaze away from Wendy and focused it on Tiger lily. She was looking quite pretty herself. Her dress had almost the same design as Wendy, except it was fire orange. Her mask resembled a fox, and there was a long neat plait down her back. As they danced, Peter noticed (with a smile) that Curly was dancing nervously with a beaming Emily, who looked very cute in a dress of shining royal blue, she was a bluebird.

As the song ended, Peter tried to make his way over to Wendy, but a female Indian had rushed over to him as soon as Tiger lily had left, and he saw that Wendy had also been confronted by another young boy, eager to dance with her. There seemed to be a large group of Indians who were eyeing both Wendy and Peter eagerly, desperate to get a chance at a song. Sighing deeply, Peter danced with the girl, who was pressing uncomfortably close to him, grinning hopefully.

His feeling about Wendy dancing with those boys intensified rather painfully as they went through more and more songs. Peter grew tired but the crowd of giggling girls did not grow smaller.

Soon he became frustrated and eventually left a slim, elegant looking Indian girl alone on the dance floor as he attempted to move towards Wendy. She was still the captive of many Indian boys who were huddled together, watching the current boy dance with Wendy, smirking and talking quietly. Peter vigorously pushed them out of the way and graciously he hoped, replaced the boy holding her with his own body, smiling with relief at finally having her to himself.

"Uh, Thank you" Wendy said, also sighing with relief. "I thought I could never escape"

They danced through around ten songs, never stopping, and always moving. Many jealous eyes of both girls and boys followed the pair as they danced around, Wendy's dress swishing every time she moved. They never took their eyes off each other, and when the last song played, it struck up a slow, soft beat so that everyone on the dance floor stopped and changed to the speed of the music.

Wendy put her arms around Peter's neck and they drew closer together, as did everyone else. Wendy noticed that Tiger lily was dancing with Masagi, and she laughed as she saw Curly was still dancing with Emily, his arms resting rather awkwardly around her waist as she drew close to him.

It was a while before either of them realised that they were slightly floating above the group, their heads above the rest of the crowd. They laughed and looked down at the floor below them.

As the song ended to great applause, Wendy and Peter stared at each other for a moment, before kissing each other softly in thank you. It was a while before the two realised that all the lost boys and Emily had come over at the end of the song, preparing to watch the magic show. They instead, stood there with their mouths open.

"Ewwwwww, gross" The twins said together.

"Look!" Tootles exclaimed. "Wendy and Peter are kissing just like in the story's Wendy told us!"

They broke apart, embarrassed at finally showing the others just how they felt about each other. The lost boys staring laughing and whistling annoyingly, but Emily just gave Wendy a small smile, and the twins merely looked disgusted.

As Wendy tried to change the subject, she turned her attention to the stage where the magic show was about to begin. The king stood up and spoke loudly to the crowd.

"I hope you have all enjoyed your evening. We would like to finish off the night with one of our traditional magic shows. Please turn your attention to the stage to watch our extraordinary performers."

They looked in awe as about a dozen female fairies came out onto the stage, smiling and waving. They stood in a position for a few seconds, then shot off into the air in all directions, coloured sparks flying from them like little lights. They flew in all formations, sparkling around and making the area light up beautifully. They changed colours and threw sparks into the air of red and blue, just like the fireworks Wendy saw back home. It continued for about half and hour, not a minute wasted by bright colours and sparks. Then, all the fairies formed a gain arch, all different colours, so they created a rainbow. It shimmered and glowed as a spectacular finale.

The lost boys "ooo'd and ahhhh'd" dramatically as they watched the show and clapped loudly with everyone else as they took their final bow and walked off stage.

As the crowd began to leave the fairy tree, Wendy and Peter walked up to the king and queen to thank them for a wonderful ball. As they approached, the queen smiled at them and got the kings attention.

"Ahhh, yes, Miss Wendy, I trust you enjoyed the ball?" The queen said, smiling at Wendy.

"Oh yes, I had a wonderful time, thank you for letting me come!" Wendy replied, smiling widely.

The king spoke up as well, laughing pleasantly as he did so. "You seemed to be having some trouble getting to dance with each other, I trust you eventually did?"

Wendy and Peter laughed as well and nodded. "Yes" Peter said. "We finally got to"

"Well we hope to see you again Peter, Miss Wendy. Have a safe journey home" The queen said, waving goodbye.

Peter and Wendy inclined their heads in thanks and headed for the Indian camp, as Wendy had to change back into normal clothes. She didn't want to ruin her beautiful dress. As she packed it neatly in its cloak, Peter walked through the door holding her hair clip.

"Thanks Peter" She said, stowing the clip into the cloak as well. "Lets go, I am so tired"

slowly, but happily the two teens flew away into the jungle, Wendy's beautiful dress, clutched in her arms.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Phew that was a long one! Well see ya'll later and review review review!**

**Always yours faithfully,**

**Abs**


	18. Serious preparations

**A/N:** Hey guys! O M G i am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I have been so busy with homework and school and stuff. I havent had a spare second! I hope you are not all angry with me! But, this is a very long chapter, partly why it took me ages, so i hope you like it! And i really want more reviews so until i get 10-15 reviews i wont continue! As the next chappie will be the BIG ONE! YES I SAID THAT CORRECTLY! the final battle, as i will probably call it, and i expect a mountin of reviews if you expect to have it! hahahahahah! i feel evil! And dont forget to read my oneshot! Sniff Sniff so sad! lol, anywayz i have talked for long enough, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The only charectars i ownare emily, the spare indians, the orpans including charlie...etc.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Serious preparations**

"Come on boys get a move on" Wendy called over the sea of moving bodies. Peter started to instruct each of them to their duties. "Now, Tootles, Curly over there, near the river, ask the fish and water spirits. Twins, go to the wood nymphs and brownies under the mushroom patch. Nibs, Slightly talk to the mermaids, make them tell us everything they know. Emily, go to the Indians, notify them of our plan, make sure they know what to do"

Each lost boy and girl nodded in understanding and the Twins threw their hands into a salute, as they marched off into the trees to get as much information and help as they could, to finally defeat Hook once and for all.

Gravely, Wendy and Peter had decided the night before, that this time, there would be no turning back. It would be Hook or them, no alternative. Quite a scary thought I know, but they had decided it would be for the best. They had also decided (though they had not talked about this to any of the lost boys) that if both Wendy and Peter should die, Slightly was to take charge. He was after all the oldest and most sensible, apart from Emily. Wendy and Peter had not told the lost boys and Emily of basically any of their plans yet, they would only tell them the necessary things when it was time to do so, but otherwise it was strictly between Wendy and Peter.

The time was drawing nearer for them to attack Hook, and the many of the lost boys had noticed a change in Peter and Wendy. They were quieter, less active, and spent a lot more time cooped up together in some dark corner, discussing unknown but serious topics to one another in low whispers. In fact, everyone wasn't as active around Peter and Wendy anymore, they were no longer pestering them for demands and requests, or shouting loudly when in their presence. They wisely chose to keep their distance from them as the two teens seemed so distracted so often.

Peter knew the time must come soon, he couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't tear the memory of Wendy lying limply on the ship's deck form his mind. Every time he looked at her lately he remembered back to that dreadful day. He had to stop thinking about it; he had tried, oh yes, ever so hard. But he couldn't.

His grip on the sides of his chair tightened. He wouldn't lose her again. Not here, not now.

"Peter?" Wendy said softly, walking into his room and looking at his cautiously. "Are you okay?" She knew the answer already, but she thought there was still something he wasn't telling her.

Peter looked up and smiled a little, but it disappeared just as quickly as he looked at her more and the memory came back to him.

Wendy sighed and flopped onto the Peter's bed. She lay on her back, staring up at the mossy ceiling. It was a while before either of them spoke. Peter got up and crossed the room to pull his bear skin door tightly closed before lying to the bed next to Wendy.

Wendy turned towards him and studied his worried face. "Peter?" She ran her hand through his wavy hair. "Tell me what's bothering you"

Peter still lay on his back, unable to look at the beautiful silhouette which was Wendy. He couldn't look at her, it was too painful.

Wendy spoke again. This time slightly more forcefully. "It's about Hook isn't it?"

Peter didn't want to answer this question. She was partly right in a way, but then, no…was it really about Hook? Or was it about…someone else.

"Peter please" Wendy pleaded. "We will be alright. All of us together, we'll be fine. Don't worry, I-

"It's not about that Wendy" Peter said over the top of her own voice.

"Well what is it then?" Wendy asked, softly, looking at his eyes, which she could have sworn showed shadows of tears. "Is it about the lost boys?"

"No" Peter said quietly, still not moving.

"Well then is it tinker bell?" She asked.

"No!" Peter said louder.

"Well what is it then Peter?" Wendy said, also raising her voice.

Peter got off the bed and turned away from her, he still didn't want to look at her. "You wouldn't understand" he replied, more angrily.

"Peter why not? Please tell me!"

'No!"

"Peter what is wrong, why won't you tell me? I told you not to worry, Hook can't beat us. We-

Peter raised his voice even higher than before. "I told you it's not about Hook!"

"Well what else could it be?" Wendy said, reaching her arm out towards him as she too got off the bed. "Look, we beat Hook once, we can beat him again!"

Tears began to form in Peter's eyes and he tried to stop them, but his feelings were too strong. He wouldn't say it; he couldn't, no possible way that he would let himself….

"Peter I-

"No, stop it…don't ask…you wouldn't…I won't…"

"Peter I will fight him with you, I'll do whatever it takes, I would die for you!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Peter yelled finally, turning around very fast to face her. His eyes looked at her face and he willed himself not to look away. He had said it. The words that had been built up inside him since Wendy had almost died on Hook's ship. That was what he was afraid of, that was what had been stopping him from looking at Wendy for days. He didn't want to have to go through the trauma of losing her all over again.

Wendy stood stunned; at least he had finally spat it out. She didn't say a word, but pulled him towards her and wiped the tears away from his eyes. As her smooth skin touched his face, Peter moved straight towards her, connecting his lips with hers.

It wasn't a sweet kiss, nor a kiss of lust. There was no thinking in Peter's mind. It was a kiss of fear. Fear of losing the one thing he cared about most in the world.

Wendy let him lead, trying to satisfy his terrible need and longing. It had been so long since they had stopped the thinking and planning and scheming. So long that they had not felt the warmth of one another's touch. Wendy fell down back onto the bed again with Peter's slight push, and they continued to find themselves again. Peter suspended himself over Wendy and kissed her more urgently, desperately trying to make up for lost time.

Wendy was caught off guard by his sudden movement but followed suit as she grasped his shoulders for support. The two lay there, for who knows how long, making the most of the moment. But, just as Peter was beginning to calm down, a small animal flew in through the window. They stopped, looking at the loudly squawking bird, sitting on the edge of Peter's bed. Wendy came out from underneath Peter and let the bird fly onto her wrist. She noticed it had a note tied to its leg. She undid the knot and recognised Tiger lily's handwriting on the front of the paperish material. She quickly handed it to Peter who unraveled it with ease and read, his eyes darting from side to side. In no time at all he looked up, and passed the note to Wendy. She began to read, and as she did so she saw Peter pick up two swords and his dagger. Her eyes dropped back down to the paper;

_Peter, Wendy_

_We have found something, you have to see it_

_Fourth cave to the right of the eagle stone_

_Don't bring the lost boys, they won't like it_

_We will be on standby awaiting further command_

_Very serious, Come armed just in case_

_Good luck_

_Tiger lily_

Wendy looked up at Peter, as he threw one of the swords to her. They ran from the room, stopping briefly in the hall where all the lost boys were listening to Emily read one of Wendy's stories. All the heads turned to look at them as they rushed words of command.

"Slightly, you're in charge. Stay in the hideout; do not do anything until we return. Understand?"

Slightly nodded faintly, and Peter and Wendy sped out the doorway and flew full pelt into the bright sky, towards the eagle stone before they could give any of the lost boys a second glance.

It did not take them long to reach the caves. Many caves both big and small stood against the cliff. They were all on different levels but all led out to the sea. Peter led Wendy to the fourth one from the right and they entered very cautiously, their hands gripped on their swords. It was almost pitch black.

Wendy grabbed the fire torches the Indians had left for them and gave one to Peter; at least they could see now. It was still very dark even though the torches were burnt to their brightest possible.

Nothing was visible yet, so they made their way further into the cave, their eyes darting from wall to wall. As they flew over a little river of rain water on the cave's floor, they heard something move. They raised their swords and torches, trying to peer into the end of the cave.

What met them instead was not at all pleasant. The smell that suddenly reached them was so horrible, so unbearable, that they scrunched up their eyes as well as block their noses. It was like rotting flesh.

But as they got closer, they found that…it was rotting flesh. It seemed to be the body of a very large animal, spread across many meters, its head to tail so long it reached the very end of the huge cave. Rats and other rodents were feeding off its dead body and flies were buzzing around everywhere. It seemed to have been here a while.

As they moved closer, the light from Peter's torch shone upon its face, and Wendy gasped in horror.

It was the croc. Its mouth slightly open but its eyes quite shut, what was left of it was disgusting. And, there was more bad news to come. Lowering the torch to the stomach of the creature, they saw something that made Wendy shut her eyes in disgust.

A large, gruesome gash was visible in the crocodiles side, big enough…for a man to crawl though. And, at the end of the long streak of red was a shiny, sliver…hook. Wendy moved closer, intending to pull the hook out, to examine it, but just as her finger had brushed the side of the smooth metal, Peter had grabbed her forcefully and shoved her back behind a large rock and underneath him. Just as they hid a deafening explosion was heard in front of them. Wendy shrunk herself into Peter as he covered her protectively. The sounds of squeaking rats and the falling of the hook finished the terrifying event.

They waited a few seconds, then Peter got up, still pushing Wendy behind him just in case. He looked around the rock and stepped over the pieces of croc now lying scattered around the floor.

"Knew it" Peter grimaced, picking up the blackened hook. "Explosion mechanism, like a mini cannon. Hook must have been saving it for us to come across the croc's body, thought he could get rid of us that way. The coward!"

Wendy walked over to him cautiously and he turned, looking her up and down. "Are you alright?" he said.

"Fine" She replied staring at his body in turn. To her shock she saw several gashes on his arms and one particularly nasty one on his back. They were quite long and must have been from the explosion. Peter must have been much more exposed than she thought. She now felt guilty that he had got the full blow. Dark red blood was seeping through the open areas slowly, but he seemed much more interested in Wendy's wellbeing than his own.

"Peter look at your arms! And your back!" She exclaimed, reaching a hand out and turning him around so she could trace a finger alongside the long cut down his back. He struggled out of her grip and tried to make up an excuse.

"It's nothing Wendy, honest, just normal bumps and bruises. Let's get back, we have to warn everyone. I think it's time to act" He said, walking out of the cave and trying to disguise his shock as the cold air hit his wounds. Wendy followed him reluctantly and they began to fly back to the hollow, but Wendy made a detour to the water hole just in case. She knew Peter would follow her so she made no hesitation in leading the way.

As she hit the ground she heard Peter do the same just behind her and she turned and pulled him down forcefully onto the jungle floor.

"Wendy, what-

Wendy didn't wait for an answer but pulled out one of his arms and inspected it closely. I was worse than it first looked. A lot of blood was flowing from the wounds now because Peter had been moving. As she turned towards his back she gasped as she saw his entire back was covered in blood. The gash it had come from started from his neck and finished right down near his waist. It looked really painful.

"Peter you told me you weren't hurt" She said in a worried tone, now searching for something intensively.

Peter looked uncomfortable. "I-they don't hurt that much Wendy, I'm sure I will be-

"Oh don't talk rubbish Peter, you're already covered in blood! Now come here" Wendy pulled him closer and scooped up water from the river in her cupped hands. As she took one look at Peter, she spilled the water over the first wound, intending to clean it. Peter eyes closed slightly for a moment in pain, but otherwise he made no other resistance to her movements. She quickly spilled water over every gash, rubbing the blood off his skin. It was hard work, and when she came to his back she found he was very sensitive and flinched when the stinging water touched his skin. Lucky this was spring water, as Wendy couldn't imagine what salt water would have done to Peter. The pain would be unbearable.

Try as she might, Wendy couldn't get the marked stains of blood off Peter's back, so next thing he knew she had pushed him completely in the water. He yelled shortly in shock as his head disappeared under the watery depths. They were still in the shallows so they could stand up. As Peter's head reemerged Wendy lowered herself in and she grabbed Peter's dagger from his waist and began cutting the various ropes and vines circling the top half of his body, just enough so she could get to his back.

She worked and scrubbed, scraped and soothed until Peter's back was completely clean, although the gash, however much smaller it was now, still lay there. Then, as the cuts were still bleeding, she began to rip off parts of her top, wrapping them around Peter's wounds and fixing them so they stayed there.

She tightened them so they could not move and then looked to see what she could do about his back. She couldn't put material around that, he wouldn't be able to move and anyway, the clothing wasn't long enough. She would just have to leave it, it was well cleaned and with luck it would heal quickly. They couldn't afford for Peter to be any more injured than he had to be for when the time came to fight Hook.

All the way through Wendy's doctor session, Peter kept quiet, as it was easier than arguing with her. She would always win anyway, though he would never admit it. He merely stood in the warm water and stared at her every move, at a wonder at this new feeling. One he had not felt in a long time. It had been so long since anyone had ever cared this much about him, a very long time. He had always had the lost boys, he was there "father" after all, but he had never actually had someone care for his life more than their own before, to want to put him first. As he stared at Wendy's anxious face, he smiled at it from a long way away, from his dreams of perfection. He knew now, that somehow, everything would be alright. And, whether or not it was as they came into the future, he now knew he did love, and he was loved in return. He knew it now, for sure.

Wendy kept her eyes down, aware of Peter's staring. She hated it when he just stared at her like that. It made her feel as though he knew every dark secret that was creeping around in her head. Like how much she missed her family, how she was seriously afraid of standing up to Hook, and, exactly what she wanted to do with Peter…well never mind. Before she knew it she was tying the last cut up in a bandage and securing it with some gluey sap from a tree. Slightly afraid of his expression, Wendy looked up into his face, and to her surprise it was quite a soft look. He seemed to have relaxed and his face wasn't as tense as before, the pain having subsided.

He was so grateful to her for worrying about him, and he couldn't think of a more perfect moment than this…

He was leaning closer, much closer, Wendy was shocked at how rapid her breathing became. What was wrong with her? He was much too close now, and taking his jolly time at whatever he was going to do. Much too close…

Peter looked at her before plunging forward and placing his lips on hers. His only thoughts was of how beautiful she was, how much he cared for her, only of what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around her waist forcefully and held her, harder and stronger than he ever had before, wanting to cover her, protect her.

Wendy, knowing what was going to happen a split second before it did, closed her eyes and let Peter lead as usual, though slightly anxious of what was going to happen. She let her hands play with his hair and around the back of his neck, closing the gap between them softly but carefully.

Peter felt her hands around his neck and his hair seemed to stand on end. Her breath was intoxicating and he loved the way she let him do what he wanted. As she opened for him he let his tongue slide, somewhat surprisingly quickly and swiftly into her, trying to find her inner soul. As they drew even closer to each other, both their breathing rates increased rapidly and their movements became faster, more rushed, more eager. Peter slid his hands upward towards her shoulders and clutched her closer as she arched her back in pleasure.

She couldn't believe what was happening, but she went along with it anyway, after all, she did care about him a lot more than what she was letting on. The soft touch of Peter's bare skin against her was stopping her from breathing normally. She copied his movements by taking her own hands off his neck and making her way down to his chest, pushing against him to equal his own pressure.

The water no longer seemed cool and chilly, but warm, beautiful, unnoticed by either of the love-struck teenagers. Neither wanted to stop, Peter indeed had no intention of slowing down, but it was only until Peter's hand began to roam underneath Wendy's now shortened top, that Wendy realized what she was doing.

"Peter…

She called briefly and breathlessly to him but he seemed not to have heard her, so she called again, now more urgently. If he didn't stop soon she was sure it wouldn't lead to anything good.

"Peter!"

He slowed down, though not stopping, opening his eyes to look questioning at her.

"Peter, we have to stop, it's moving to fast, I'm not ready for this just now"

She looked at him pleadingly and attempted to slow down.

"Peter please, we have other things on our mind, Peter please stop"

Wendy heard him sigh, and he stopped, but still kissed her one last time softly and innocently on her lush lips, before stepping back from her and running his hand through her hair slowly.

Wendy looked at him and her breathing slowed back down to a normal rate again. They stood there for a moment then Peter looked around him. "It's getting late, we should get back to the others, we have a big day tomorrow"

"You mean…" Wendy began

Peter squeezed her hands as he whispered softly.

"Yeah, that's right. Wendy, it's time"

* * *

Ha ha! hope you like the chapter! And i dont care if each of you has to give me five reviews each, if i am not satisied YOU WILL NOT GET UR CHAPPIE! hahaha evil grin i love this game! Luv yas, and email me if u want summarys and inside goss on the chappies to come!

Abs


	19. The Last Battle Part 1

**Wow ok i know what you all are thinking, and yes, i myself am surprised that you have not all seeked me out in a dark alley! I am so, SO very very sorry that it has taken me so long to update and im sure your going to be even more angry when you hear this, but... well you see the reason it took me so long to update is because for some reason (dont ask me how) my computer deleted about half of my chaoter and i couldnt get it back. So i had to strat again from scratch and it was realy hard, YES it WAS really hard, to rebuild everything because i coulnt make it as good as before and it was taking ages because i had mountain loads of homework from my stupid teachers...but anyway, enough about me, now about you! Although this actually isnyt the whole of the Last Battle as i had planned,i felt i could not deny you of this for so long so this is Part 1, and i hope your happy, at least for a while. Yes, i admit, it will take me a while to finish part 2 because im going on camp soon and i have so much homework but i will try, and half of the prolugue is finished anyway so hopefully i will get finished in about 6 months. Thats my goal, to be well and truly finished this story and focusing on my others by the end of six months. Well anyway her's part one and thankyou so much for all your reviews i am so eternaly greatful and i promise now that i will reply to every review i get for this chapter and i hope this ple for forgivness will suffice to all of my now dying readers. But i wont let you suffer any longer, as i think i have done enough of that!**

**Thankyou once again!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Final Battle Part 1**

**Author: misshotness **

**A.k.a: Abs**

_He looked around him, where was he? Ah, he knew now. The waterfall poured down softly on his head as birds twittered nearby. He opened out his hand and let the cool, wet water run over his fingers and off his hand, dropping into the river below him. _

_He looked up, and saw many sparkling stars shining above him, as glowing fairies flew through canopy of the trees. He looked at his hands again. The scars were gone; there was no blood, and no bandages. How could they have healed so quickly? _

_Looking at the water, he spotted many, small colored fish, flitting in and out of his vision, swimming easily and effortlessly below him. Just then, and the corner of his eye, he spotted a shadow. He turned quickly to the place where he saw it, but it had gone. He tried to relocate the shadow, but did not find it again._

_Suddenly, once again he thought he saw a slither of a person flash past him, and this time he could hear the soft "whoosh" in his ear. _

"_Hello?" He called. "Who's there?"_

_As if in answer, he felt a warm breath of whisper on the back of his neck. _

"_I am"_

_He turned around. There, right in front of him was a human. Thinly built and beautiful, it stared at Peter through grey blue eyes, its hair was soaked and hung down limply and dark just lower that its shoulders and it stood quite still. _

"_Wendy?" His voice called out to the girl in front of him. She merely smiled mysteriously, still not blinking, but keeping her eyes directly on him. He made to move closer but she backed away, shaking her head, still smiling. _

"_Wendy what-_

_Peter stopped mid-sentence as she placed a finger to her lips. Her eyes grew bright and she smiled wider. Peter blinked, and she was gone. _

"_What?" He said "Wendy how did you- where are you?_

_Just as he finished speaking, smooth fingers ran their way up his back, reaching his neck. _

"_We are not alone" A voice behind him spoke. _

_Peter, slightly dazed reached his hand around his neck to grab Wendy's, as she spoke again. _

"_You must break free…not just your world is at stake"_

_He felt her soft touch once again as she spoke. "Whatever you do, trust your heart, not your head"_

"_Trust my heart?" He asked. "What do you mean?"_

"_You will know, and you will follow. Trust your heart, or you will lose your treasure"_

"_What do you mean Wendy? I don't understand…_

"_OR YOU WILL LOSE IT!" _

_An echoing voice rang through the night. Peter frowned and turned around quickly. Wendy's smile had vanished and her body was becoming paler. _

"_Wendy!"_

_He reached out to grab her, but her body had disappeared, and something had replaced it, a shiny, silver hook. Peter backed away in horror but the figure rose above him, glaring down upon him._

"_It's too late boy" The figure croaked, looking down on him with red eyes. "You have lost it"_

_Peter was confused as much as he was terrified. What had he lost? _

"_And now, Peter Pan, as your treasure did before you, you shall die!" _

_The man raised his sword before Peter and… _

"NOOO!"

Peter yelled to the night as he jolted up in bed. His breathing was very rapid and heavy as he panted for air. He felt his face which was covered in sweat. Holding his hands out in front of him, Peter saw his hands were shaking uncontrollably, and the scars on them had returned.

Just then Peter heard a short, terrified scream. Wendy's scream.

Throwing himself out of bed, he tried to stand up, but fell to the floor just as quickly. Trying to calm himself, he attempted to stand again and managed to wobble to his feet. His was still very shaken as he ran, unable to fly, out the door and into the next room.

He looked up and saw she was up from her bed too, her breathing very loud and her chest rising and falling so fast it was a blur. She looked around at him just as he reached her bed. She wiped the sweat from her face and hugged him tightly, and fiercely.

"Wendy" Peter croaked, his voice hoarse as he muffled words through her hair.

"Wendy are…are you alright?"

She was still panting and he tried to calm her, but it was hard when he was also trying so hard to calm himself.

"You…saw…it…too?" Wendy gasped, still terrified.

"Saw what?" Peter asked, pulling away from her.

She spoke once again in a voice still shaken and whispery. "The…the dream…vision…thing…what…what was it?"

Peter looked amazed. "You mean you saw it too? What did you see?"

Wendy closed her eyes for a moment then let out a big breath before continuing. "The r…the river, I was in the river, under the w…waterfall. And there were whispers all around me, shadows. I called out, I was scared. But it was only…only you. You talked to me, told me…that we would be facing dangers ahead and your treasure was going to be destroyed unless we changed the fate…and then…

Her voice trailed away as a small tear fell down her face.

Peter urged her on. Wondering how their dreams could be so alike.

"And then what Wendy!"

"-and then…" she said, sniffing with sadness. "You disappeared, and H…hook came, and he…and he…"

Wendy collapsed into Peter's chest and sobbed, her arms sprawled roughly around his waist.

Peter could pretty much guess what had happened next, and he didn't pressure Wendy for anymore details as she already seemed beside herself with grief. She was still crying into his chest which gave him time to think. There was no way that this was a coincidence, both their dreams had been exactly the same. Well, almost the same.

This was freaky, how could they be having the exact same dreams, well nightmares. It wasn't possible, wasn't _normal_. Something was going on in Neverland that he didn't know about, and he was going to find out what it was, no matter what.

Peter stayed with Wendy until she fell asleep, he lay there next to her, listening as her breathing became slower and calmer. Soon he could hear her breathing normally again. He looked into her face and saw that he eyes were closed. She had finally fallen back asleep, her head was resting on his chest and she had her hand clenched in his own. There was only one problem; he couldn't move. Wendy was clutched too closely to him and he didn't want her to wake up again. So, there was only the choice of falling asleep next to her. Oh well, he didn't mind….

Slowly his eyes dropped and his head fell onto Wendy's, his mind too tired to carry on.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He woke to the brightness of what turned out to be a glorious day. The sun was shining so brightly through the willow's carved window that Peter's eyes took some time to adjust. He attempted to get up then realized that Wendy's head was leaning softly on his chest, but unfortunately he had already awoken her with his movements.

He watched her eyelashes flutter and her head move upwards as she awoke. She moaned slightly, rubbing her eyes, but then noticed Peter right beside her, and gave a shocked look of surprise, then smiled.

"Hi" she said, looking up at him. "Nice to see you"

Peter rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and got up off the bed now that Wendy had released him. They had better get going, there was so much to do…

They walked outside the bedroom and Wendy made for the door so she could get them something to eat. Peter walked down to where the lost boys slept and stepped through the doorway, intent on waking them up. When he got there however, he found he didn't need to wake them up. Every single lost boy was awake, there eyes glinting in the shadows. They were scattered everywhere, most out of their own beds entirely. The twins were sitting high up on a root near the ceiling, their heads together. Nibs was lying on the floor with his stomach down, staring into space. Curly and Tootles were sitting cross legged on Curly's bed, talking in low whispers, and Slightly was curled up at the foot of his bed, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head in his knees. All of them, looked very solemn, almost scared.

As soon as they saw Peter they pretended that nothing was wrong, but Peter had already seen their faces. Looking very uncomfortable, they got up and moved towards the door as Peter murmured that Wendy was searching for food and they should go and play outside until it was ready. As Peter followed the boys, who were now intent in waking Emily by putting a spider on her face, he decided to go and help Wendy with the food, after all he didn't feel like sorting out the problem arising at that moment. Sure enough, as he soared away from the willow, he heard a long, ear piercing scream and many male voices of laughter from the lost boys.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She sat down neatly and grabbed the nearest pile of long leaves, pulling them out one by one and weaving them together. It wasn't a very neat job; pieces kept falling out so she had to keep starting again. Without looking, she placed her hand on the ground to try and feel for another leaf.

"Ouch!" Wendy cried in surprise. Her palm, while reaching for a leaf had caught onto a particularly sharp and small prickle bush. Many little and hurtful prickles shoved themselves into her hand and she swore loudly in frustration as she realised what had happened.

Grabbing her wrist with her other hand she observed the damage. Little red droplets of blood were trickling down her palm and onto the green jungle ground. But, just then, she noticed many faint, long cuts up her arm. How could they have got there? She didn't remember them…then why? Brushing off this factor with little difficultly, she picked up a soft flexible leaf and wrapped it around her hand several times, then she braced herself and pressed down hard on the wounded hand to stop the bleeding.

"Wendy?" said Peter's voice. "There is a much easier way to do that you know"

Wendy looked up to see Peter sitting down beside her and taking out his knife. He pulled her non-injured hand away from the injured one and unwrapped the leaf slowly. He then picked up his knife and began to scrape the prickles and spines out of her hand. He was very careful and didn't stop until he had picked out all of them entirely.

"There you go" He said, picking up the leaf again. "_Now_ you can put this on. It won't hurt as much"

Wendy smiled at him, and he smiled back as he turned to her dismal attempt of making a net. He laughed and gave an exasperated look at the sight of it. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out in protest.

"I was frustrated ok?" She said

Peter laughed again and weaved the leaves together quickly and effortlessly in about three seconds. He lifted the perfect netting masterpiece into the air in front of Wendy.

"See? Piece of cake"

Wendy opened her mouth in protest. "You've had more practice! That's not fair!"

Peter smirked playfully at her and shook his head. "Excuses, excuses. You'll always be a city girl, can't think what they taught you down there!"

But at this last remark, Wendy's smile vanished and her eyes lost their sparkle. He had touched a nerve. She turned away from him, biting her lip to hold back her tears. She wished he hadn't said that. She knew he hadn't meant it to come out like that but damn, it still hurt. She had tried to forget about all that stuff a long time ago, and thought that conveniently Neverland would help her to forget. It didn't seem to be working. Trying to busy herself so Peter wouldn't see, she picked up the net and stuck it on a long stick. Slowly she ran it back and forth through the water of the river, avoiding his gaze.

_Oh damn it._ Peter flinched at his own harsh words. They had appeared before he could stop them and he had realised a split second afterwards that it was the exactly wrong thing to say. He could tell, even if Wendy wasn't saying anything, that she was still sensitive about her family and her home. He wished he hadn't said a thing in the first place. He looked back up at her, but he only saw a small glimpse of her before she turned around. Her face looked crestfallen and her eyes glinted with small tears before she gave a short, scared look at him before busying herself in the net.

"Wendy I…forget I said that okay? Sorry, I didn't think…" He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her around. Her eyes were still teary and her lip was shaking slightly. Peter looked at her sadly, even though she was all teary she was still so beautiful. There were only two words that could escape his lips. "I'm Sorry"

And he meant it. Wendy could see it. He hugged her, and she hugged him back. He was warm and inviting as she buried her head in his shoulder, suddenly knowing everything would be alright. She felt so safe in his arms.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a good catch that morning. The net that had caused Wendy so much trouble was actually quite successful in catching about a dozen well sized fish. There were no crabs in the small rock pools today, but the mangoes and pineapples were perfectly ripe and delicious so Peter and Wendy had a hard time not finishing them before they got back to the willow.

Wendy felt the day should have been much darker than what it was. There were no gloomy rain clouds or dark skies. Instead they were content on shining brightly, without a cloud in their midst's. As they were all eating their full at breakfast, Wendy and Peter (who had already snuck in too many mangoes than they could eat on the journey back) lay outside, up in Peter's favourite jungle tree, smiling at each other and trying to guess which clouds looked like what. They had lots of fun, and Wendy figured that they should do, as it might be the last time they had a chance to be together like this. Although, strangely enough Wendy was sure that every now and again she saw a glint of gold, or a shimmer of sparkle near a tree or inside a bush, yet when she looked, there was nothing to be seen.

In her mind she had definitely decided on the fact that something was going on in Neverland that she (or Peter for that matter) didn't know about. Strange things were happening and she was desperate to find out what. But mostly, her focus wasn't really on this subject at the moment. She had other more important things to worry about. Other _very_ important things.

Peter had been trying to figure out what the secret of Neverland was for days, but he still couldn't quite figure it out. In fact, he didn't even come close. Nothing made sense, nothing added up. He had wondered briefly if anyone on the island did know. This seemed unlikely, if anyone was to know the most about Neverland, it would be him. It just didn't make _sense_. It was so annoying; he had never had this problem before. He guessed he would find out soon enough, hopefully soon enough anyway…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day passed fairly quickly, to their dismay. Wendy didn't want the time to go any faster than what was absolutely needed. She still didn't feel ready. The afternoon came and soon she found herself dreading the upcoming event more than ever before.

Much, much too soon, they made their way out of the willow and into the jungle, swords clutched tightly in their hands. Peter and Wendy led the way, flying just above the others. Emily and the lost boys weren't used to flying so they were going to fight on foot. They hid behind the trees next to the beach, where they could see the ship docked in the bay quite clearly without being seen themselves. Peter motioned for them to stop and they all sat down on the mossy ground, listening to his voice as he took them through the steps once again for what felt like the hundredth time. They needed it though. Every single person hanged on his very words, eager to pick up on anything that might help them. When he had finished, he settled up in a tree with Wendy so they could keep a look out. They needed to see when Hook began his evening meal, he would be in his cabin and the rest of the pirates would be in the eating quarters, away from the deck. Their only thing left to do was wait.

Time passed slowly as Wendy leant her head on Peter's shoulder and sighed. She was tired of waiting, although there were moments where she had found herself deep in thought about the mysteries of the island. Once again as they were sitting there, she had seen the glittering shimmers of light close by. Simply nothing there when she had looked of course and as usual, but it was still freaky. But she had decided that if they were going to have to fight the pirates, it had better be sooner rather than later.

As if her thoughts had been answered, they heard the loud, high pitched whistle of the dinner bell. Cheers and grunts came from unseen pirates up on the deck and a loud evil voice could be heard above them.

"About time too! Smee, have you got…Ah excellent, I'm starving…well hurry it up!"

Peter smiled grimly and lifted his head slightly above the treetops so he could see the deck and Hook's cabin. A large, red, feathery hat was bobbing along to Hook's cabin and Peter heard the door close with a sharp snap. Turning back to Wendy, he nodded, seeing her dash down from the tree and tell the rest of them quietly that it was time to move.

Looking very solemn indeed, every boy and girl stood up, their swords and daggers shaking in their hands. Emily looked utterly petrified, but stood defiant next to Curly all the same. Peter flew down to Wendy's side and spoke to the night in a soft, short whisper.

"You don't have to do this you know" He said to the scared faces. "You can all just turn back and go home if you want to. But I warn you, after this point there's no turning back"

All the lost boys seemed to be deep in thought about the subject, but right after Peter had finished speaking, a lost boy stepped forward. Slightly stood before the rest of the group and held his head high.

"Peter, Wendy…I'll do it" He said in a slightly shaky voice.

Peter grinned at him in a proud way, then nodded and brought him forward to where Wendy had just moved a little farther back, towards the ship. He turned to look at the others with an accomplished look on his face, waiting for the next to join him.

"With you all the way Peter" said Nibs, also stepping forward towards Slightly.

"Us too" Said the twins in unison, walking swiftly past and hugging Wendy.

Tootles and Curly breathed in hard and walked over to the others too. Peter looked prouder of them than he could say. Finally there was only Emily left. She stood shaking and alone, in the shadows of a large palm tree, her eyes darting everywhere for some sort of escape root. Then, her eyes lead themselves to Wendy's.

"I…um…

She looked so afraid. But, just then Wendy smiled in an encouraging way and nodded to her swiftly in welcome. The corners of Emily's mouth twitched and broke into a shaky, but still confident smile. "Ok…I'll have a go then!" Wendy smiled wider and Emily ran to Wendy and hugged her.

The team was finally all together for the battle, whatever they were going to do; they were going to do it as a team…except for one thing.

"Now remember, leave Hook to me" Peter said and they snuck up to the ships edge. Quickly and quietly, Wendy and Peter lifted each lost boy onto the deck and pointed to their hiding spot. They scurried like mice, under floorboards, behind barrels, in cupboards, everywhere that they were instructed to go. Even Emily ran swiftly behind and barrel to meet Curly and to wait in silence.

Lastly, Peter turned to Wendy and gave her a short kiss before she squeezed his hand and flew to Hook's cabin window. Looking in, Wendy saw the piercing eyes, and felt shivers run down her spine. No, she couldn't be scared, more than just her life was wagering on this.

They then flew down onto the deck, Wendy hid down on a bottom level, keeping a lookout for pirates. Peter then walked slowly up to the doorframe of Hook's cabin and stood motionless beside it, hidden in the shadows. He must wait for the perfect time…

About two minutes past and Peter grew suspicious. It was much too quiet in there, surely Hook would make some sort of noise? Wouldn't he be talking to Smee?

Just then, a scraping chair was heard from inside the cabin and loud footsteps were making their way across the room to the door. Peter braced himself to strike…any minute now…

The door of the cabin creaked slowly open and Peter slunk back further into the shadows as he saw a pair of shiny black boots reveal themselves from the light of the room beyond. They squeaked as they walked on the wooden deck and Peter drew his sword quickly and stepped forward, slamming the door shut so the noise rang through the silent jungle like a gunshot. Hook spun around to face his upon hearing the noise and drew his sword, as Peter had done, moments before. The pair looked at each other menacingly and Peter's heart raced with anger. This was the first time he had come face to face with Hook since their last visit where he had thrown Wendy off this very deck. His pulse quickened and his eyes flashed at the Captain like a crackling fire. This was it. There was no turning back from here. Captain James Hook had messed with him for the last time, and now, it was the last time they would come to be here, staring fiercely at each other. His hand clenched down harder on the hilt of his sword and his inner voice screamed out to the night.

_It's Hook or me this time, the last time…I won't let you down Wendy…my Wendy…_

"So," Hook drawled. "The famous Pan had returned. What is it that you want with me _this_ time Peter?"

"This time, the only time Hook" Peter snapped, as they revolved around each other slowly. "I have put up with you long enough, and I'm finishing it tonight"

Hook's eyes glittered with malice as he croaked a small laugh. "_Finishing_ tonight? Why Pan, I do believe you're in way over your head here"

Peter lunged at Hook and their swords clashed dangerously in front of them. "Don't count on it" he hissed, throwing his weight on Hook so he stumbled backwards. The man in front of him looked up angrily and felt his lip, which was now dripping with blood from the sudden slash of Peter's sword. Now with a sudden thrill of anger, Hook lifted his sword towards his enemy as the clang of metal-on-metal rang through the darkness.

Peter's face never left the eyes of the captain as he dipped and slashed, turned and sprung on Hook, equally his every movement. Hook secretly was taken-aback by the child's skill. Though he would never admit it, he was having more of a challenge fighting Pan than ever before.

_Though…he was more of a man than ever before…_

_Yes…if Hook hadn't known better…he could have sworn…but no…_

"Why Peter pan, you've grown up"

* * *

**HAHA! There you go! i hope you enjoyed it and are now begging for more! Yes yes i know it was ages and that was only half of the last battle but would you rather have waited twice the time and got all of it? HMM? i didnt think so...**

**Remember you can contact me anytime by my email (****2991cggs. to ask questions about the chapters and when they will be up, or if your lucky, even snippets of the next chapter! So feel free! And remember, you guys are my inspiration and the only thing that is keeping me wrioting these stories is your reviews! So dont be shy and ill take anything, no matter how short! I just like to know that you enjoyed me story, so i can give you more! **

**And if your bored waiting for my next chapter, remember i have another oneshot of Peter Pan, another story of Peter Pan, and a DxH harry potter sotry currently being written so you cna go and R&R them too! Cheers for now, but not forever!**

**Love you guys forever,**

**Abs**


	20. Progress report please forgive me!

I am now officially ashamed. It has been, like, a year since i updated Hearts Intertwined. That is disgraceful. I am so angry with myself. hits self You guys probably dont belive me when i say i will try as hard as i possibly can to get at LEAST Hearts Intertwined done in my summer break, which has just started. I just have been so incredibly busy this year with schoolwork and other such things, and every time i sit down at my computer and say to myself, 'right, i am DOING this chapter RIGHT NOW', something always seems to get in the way.

I have_ some _good news to tell you however! Contrary to what some have been suspecting, this story IS continuing, and i will NOT be closing it any time soon. I have no intenton of leaving this story unfinished.

I cant tell you how sorry i am to keep all of you lovely readers out there in the dark for all this time. Really i had no idea it had been this long since i actually updated. I will try as hard as i can and make the most of my days off to give you all the chapters you deserve. This includes my other stories as well, but H.I is the top priority at the moment, so sorry to those who are waiting for the others, because you will just have to wait a bit longer. (although you are so used to waiting by now...sorry!!)

I know it sounds like im making excuses but thats cause i probably am. I have been putting previous progress notes up on my profile but i wasnt sure how many of you actually read it, so that is why i am putting up an apology here.

Again, im so sorry for the delay, and i will stop rambling on and give you a story!

Thanks you unbelievably for your patience, and PLEASE if you have any more questions, or even just want to ramble on about how mad you are that this story has taken so long, my email address is on my profile!

Abs


	21. Author's Note

Okay, so you're probably all going to shoot me. Or have ALREADY shot me. I don't know.

First of all, why the HELL has it been this long? I have no idea. But I don't think my news is what you want to hear.

In truth, after I lost half of that last chapter, I just lost interest. I had so many ideas running through my head that this story just didn't interest me anymore. And believe me, I TRIED to go back and finish it so many times, but it only made me look through my beginning chapters and realise how much I needed to fix them.

I know it's simply rediculous that its taken me all this time, but really, I had given up on all my fanfiction until very recently when an idea for a HP one just struck me and got me writing again. I can't tell you if i'll go back and finish HI, but I definitely want to, when I find the time.

Again, so many apologies for all the people who wanted to read the end. I promise is there is any way I can finish it, I will.

xx Abs


End file.
